Human Sexuality
by Writing Sux
Summary: Lauren only took the class as an elective. But then she saw who was teaching the class and now she's getting more than a lecture on the topic. Started off as a one-shot now we're here. Also I borrow some characters, from another show, but I'm not calling it a crossover cause they're not in the story a lot. Have fun adults bc kids shouldn't be reading this.
1. First Day of Class

**Disclaimer: _****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.****_**

* * *

><p>Lauren walked into the medium sized lecture room and realised that she was the first person in the class. She took a seat in a desk that was located in the back of the classroom. This was her only late class of the week and she wouldn't have bothered to take it but she needed the class as an elective, so she went ahead and scheduled the class thinking it would be an easy one. That was before she had found out who was teaching the class. When Lauren saw the name of the professor on her schedule she did her research on the professor that would be teaching the class and she immediately regretted her decision to take the course. She still had time to drop the class but Lauren thought she would give it a chance believing that the rumours she had read online about Professor Dennis were just that. Rumours. Lauren took a notebook and pen out of her shoulder bag then began to read for an assignment that she had in another class.<p>

It was five minutes before class was to start and most of the students that were supposed to be in the class had arrived, but Professor Dennis hadn't shown up yet. Lauren glanced at a clock and let out an aggravated sigh. She hated tardy teachers because that meant class would most likely run late and that would cut into her schedule which meant she would have to rework everything she had planned for the rest of the day. Another twenty minutes passed before a woman wearing a black straight skirt and a form fitting blue blouse with three inch heels walked into the classroom then over to the desk. She dropped the folder that she was holding onto the vacant desk then turned around and grinned at the assembled students as she tossed her long, brown hair over her shoulder. Lauren stared at the woman and internally kicked herself for not getting a closer seat. Her professor was stunning and the blouse she was wearing left almost little to the imagination. Lauren began to worry about how she would be able to focus on the class. The brunette leaned back against the desk with her hands resting behind her so she could hold herself up and it caused the blouse to strain against her breasts. Lauren swallowed hard as tried not to blatantly gawk at the woman. Professor Dennis crossed her legs at the ankles then smiled as she announced, "Welcome to Human Sexuality. I am Professor Dennis." Lauren watched as the woman did a quick visual sweep of the room as she began her introductory speech, "This is an engaging class. Some of you might have known this from talking to your peers or going on the internet and googling me." She smirked and Lauren realised there was a double etendre to word so she had to bite the inside of her lip to prevent herself from being the only person who laughed. "There will be no shy, quiet students. Like sex this is supposed to be an open and engaging discussion about the act, its theories, and how it affects us as a society. If no one says anything then I'll have to pick on students." Professor Dennis grinned and she locked eyes with Lauren. The two women stared at each other and Lauren knew she should stop, but the woman was beautiful and captivating. Professor Dennis gave her a sexy smirk before finishing her opening speech, "I don't like to pick on students. So if talking about human sexuality in all its various forms this is including homosexuality, bisexuality, and anything in-between then you should leave and probably go take a theology class."

There was an uncomfortable laughter that came from the students, but Lauren didn't laugh. She was still enraptured by Professor Dennis' beauty. Lauren's eyes roamed all over the woman's body while she continued to talk about the course. She visually appreciated every curve on her professor's body and had come to the conclusion that Professor Dennis would haunt her fantasies for the remainder of the semester. When Lauren's eyes eventually met the professor's she realised that the woman had been looking at her the whole time and there was a playful glint in her eyes. Lauren knew she had been caught and Professor Dennis smiled at her before saying "And as an icebreaker I want to get to know a little bit about each of you." Professor Dennis pointed at Lauren, "You in the back how about you go first."

Lauren nervously swallowed. She should have known that Professor Dennis would make her go first considering the way she had shamelessly checked the woman out. Lauren swallowed again to moisten her dry throat then slowly got up and said, "My name is Lauren Lewis and I'm a biology major. I plan to go to medical school after I finish my undergraduate degree."

Professor Dennis smiled and repeated, "Med school huh? So you want to be a doctor?"

Lauren quickly nodded and said, "Yes."

Lauren couldn't help but to blush under the scrutinising gaze of her teacher. Professor Dennis was looking at her in a way no teacher had ever looked at her before. And the fact that Professor Dennis was also insanely attractive didn't help matters any. Lauren knew she would have to give herself some attention before she could do her homework tonight. If she didn't she would think about her teacher naked and doing inappropriate things to her. Professor Dennis gave Lauren a wide smile, "Well then I'll be sure to give you a call for my next physical."

Lauren became bashful all of a sudden and stammered, "I'm-I'm certain it will be sometime before I'm giving anyone a physical. Plus I am more about medical research than anything."

Professor Dennis' smile didn't lose any of its seduction as she continued to look at Lauren. The blonde could literally feel herself turning into a puddle in front of the woman and it started between her legs. Professor Dennis slowly licked her lips then smirked, "I could use a research assistant." Then she winked at Lauren and added, "If you're interested."

Lauren didn't say anything. Instead she sat back down hoping that it would take her teacher's attention off of her. She felt flushed and knew that she wouldn't be able to stand any longer if the woman continued to flirt with her. Professor Dennis made the rest of the class do introductions then began her lecture. Tonight's lecture topic wasn't the usual boring speech of policy and class setup. No Professor Dennis decided to springboard the class straight into female anatomy and it's response during sexual stimulation. Professor Dennis turned on the projector then as she killed the lights she asked, "Bonus points for anyone who can tell me where to find the g-spot."

A guy in class laughed and joked, "It doesn't exist. It's a myth."

Professor Dennis opened up the laptop then looked at the student and simply stated, "And that's why you're jerking off every night." Lauren covered her mouth to stifle the laugh she wanted to let out even though the rest of the class erupted with laughter. When the class had calmed down Professor Dennis brought up a picture of a naked woman on the screen and asked, "Anyone else?" There was silence in the classroom then Professor Dennis said, "Dr. Lewis I'm sure you can help your clueless classmates can't you?"

The room might have been dark but Lauren could feel professor's sultry gaze on her. Lauren nervously swallowed as she started, "I-Um-I-" She cleared her throat then said, "It's about an inch or so inside the vaginal canal. When aroused the tissue is firmer than other tissue inside the vagina."

Lauren's cheeks were on fire. She wasn't expecting to be interrogated about the inner workings of the vagina on her first night of class. There was a heavy silence in the room and Lauren began to get nervous about the fact that she might have answered the question wrong. But as she mentally ran through her own experiences and her own study of the female body she knew she was right. Professor Dennis began to clap slowly then she proudly remarked, "Guys you might want to see Dr. Lewis after class if you want a snowball's chance at pleasing a woman." Professor Dennis tapped a key on the laptop then said, "So….let's talk about sex."

Professor Dennis began her lecture and Lauren was fascinated by, not only the subject content itself, but by the woman teaching it. She had a way of bringing a nonchalant attitude towards sex that not only engaged the class but also made them feel comfortable enough to talk about it. And Lauren found the topics that they covered thought provoking. As she lectured Professor Dennis walked around the room. When she got to the back of the classroom where Lauren was sitting she leaned back against the wall and continued to talk about the stages of female arousal. The professor gently placed a hand on Lauren's shoulder and Lauren felt like every nerve ending in that one spot was exposed and sending signals to every other part of her body especially the erogenous ones. It was a brief touch and when the hand was taken off her shoulder Lauren looked up at the woman who continued to talk as she briefly looked down at Lauren to give her a quick wink.

The class finished an hour and a half later and Lauren couldn't move while the rest of the class left the room. She was worried that she was going to fall on her face because her knees were too weak from being turned on by her professor. Lauren was the last one in the classroom and as she started to head out Professor Dennis was packing up her notes when she said, "Dr. Lewis..."

Lauren stopped in her tracks. She didn't want to talk to this woman who was an expert on human sexuality. She would read her like an open book and Lauren wasn't ready to face that sort of embarrassment quite yet. Maybe the second day. Not the first one. Lauren took a deep breath then turned to face her teacher, "Yes Professor Dennis?" Then she added with a nervous smile, "I'm not a doctor yet by the way."

"It's Bo." She paused a second before grinning, "Although you calling me Professor Dennis is a bit of a turn on. And you will be." Lauren watched as Bo walked from behind the desk then leaned against it, "I really do need a research assistant. I'm doing some research about various sexual practices in different cultures now that technology is changing the way we engage with potential partners. And I could use some help. Think of it as a work-study."

Lauren bit her bottom lip. There was no way she would be able to be around this woman for however many hours a day and still be able to suppress her desires for her. Lauren thought up a plausible excuse and said, "I wish I could Professor Dennis-"

"Bo." The woman interrupted.

Lauren gave her a polite smile, "Bo. I wish I could, but I have a full class schedule and I'm doing some other-"

Bo walked closer to Lauren and the seductive tone was obvious in her statement, "But I think you and I would work very well together. "

Lauren felt her heart rate speed up and breathing was becoming an issue for her. She took a step back and remarked, "That may be Bo, but I'm already busy."

Bo grinned at her then shrugged, "Alright Dr. Lewis. But if you change your mind let me know."

Bo walked back to the desk to pack up the rest of her notes and stuff then left the classroom. Lauren stood there stunned. She was still trying to process if Bo was playing with her or if the professor had really propositioned her. Lauren was still standing in the front of the classroom trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened between her and Bo when a tall woman with dark rimmed glasses and black hair walked in. She spotted Lauren and asked, "Class is over isn't it?"

Lauren chuckled. Of course class was over. She nodded and told her, "Yeah. Are you supposed to be in this course?"

The black haired woman quickly shook her head yes and said, "Yeah. Yeah. I uh...got caught up in something."

"For an hour and a half?" Lauren quickly shot back. She didn't mean to grill the woman, but she needed a distraction from the possibility of having been propositioned by her professor.

The woman grinned and remarked, "You'd be amazed at what could take up that much time." Lauren just gaped at her and the woman tried covering her tracks, "So what'd I miss?"

Lauren chuckled then grinned, "Do you know the location of the g-spot?"

The dark haired woman gave her a dumbfounded look, "What?"

Lauren chuckled as she adjusted the strap for her bag and replied, "Nothing. I'll see you around."

"What's your name Snarky?" The dark haired woman asked her.

Lauren grinned then replied, "Out of your league."

The woman stuck out her hand and chuckled, "Well out of your league, my name is Alex."

Lauren eyed the woman's hand then shook it, "Lauren."

Alex smirked and repeated, "Lauren. Well it is nice to meet you Lauren."

"I'm sure it is."

Lauren walked out of the classroom and headed to the library and she had an amused smile on her face as she walked down the hall. Lauren really was going to enjoy this human sexuality class especially if it was going to be full of hot women.

Lauren took a drink from her beer and then exclaimed, "I'm not kidding. She asked me to be her research assistant while she undressed me with her eyes at the same time." Lauren continued her story even though Piper could barely breathe from laughing so hard, "Then while I'm trying figure out if she was screwing with me or not some tall, black haired chick comes walking in asking if class was over."

Piper held up a finger then took a sip of beer before she asked, "This was after the class was over?"

Lauren hit the table and exclaimed, "Yes! And I looked at her like she was crazy. What could you be doing for an hour and a half that could make you miss an entire class?"

Piper held up her beer and responded, "Sex."

Lauren gaped at her friend then shook her head, "Whatever the hell she was doing she shouldn't have bothered coming."

"And you say this class is full of hot women?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and commented, "This is about the absurdity of this class and can you please focus here? I'm attracted to my professor. Like 'we had eye sex and I want more' attracted to her."

Piper placed her arm on Lauren's forearm and assured her, "Lauren I've been your roommate for what? Three years now?" Lauren nodded her head and Piper continued, "You kind of need this. After that disaster of a relationship with the former lunatic known as Nadia, you've been full blown geek and very antisocial. I'm surprised we even came out tonight."

Lauren took another sip from her beer then scoffed, "Well I need to distract myself. If I close my eyes I see Bo's ass in that tight skirt and I just-" Lauren bit her bottom lip as the vision of her teacher in the tight black skirt and low cut blouse invaded her thoughts. She groaned, "You do know I'm going to have interesting dreams about this woman now."

Piper grinned and teased, "Please remember them so you can tell me about them in the morning."

Lauren rolled her eyes then got up from her stool and said, "I have a massive amount of homework that I need to do. You ready to go?"

Piper shook her head no and held up her beer, "You go ahead Lo. I'm going to have another one." She pointed at Lauren and with a playful stern look on her face she said, "And Don't be up when I get home."

Lauren shrugged into her coat and chuckled, "No promises and don't screw anything with a heartbeat."

Piper grinned at her, "No promises."

Lauren headed for the exit of the bar and as she was walking she bumped into someone. She was about to excuse herself, but when she saw it was the black haired woman from earlier she smirked, "I'm surprised you made it before last call."

Alex grinned and commented, "I always make it before last call. You're not leaving are you?"

Lauren nodded and told her, "Yeah I've got homework to do."

"How do you have homework to do? It's the first day of classes." Alex inquired with a smile on her face.

Lauren rolled her eyes and said, "Doesn't matter, but have a good night."

Alex chuckled then smiled, "Have a good night Snarky and I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Lauren narrowed her eyes at the woman, "Don't call me that." And before she walked away she pointed, " And I'll only see you tomorrow if you make it to class on time."

Alex held up her drink, "We'll have to see about that one."

Lauren just shook her head and headed out of the bar. She hailed a cab so it could take her to the apartment that she and Piper shared. Lauren walked into the apartment then walked over to her desk that was in the corner and plopped down in the chair. She turned on her computer and while it booted up she got her books and notebooks together so she should plan out her homework schedule along with getting started on a few assignments for her classes. Lauren wanted to be ahead when it came to her class assignments. Before Lauren started her work though she pulled up her e-mail to make sure there weren't any important e-mails from her teachers. The first thing Lauren saw was an e-mail from Dr. Bo Dennis and Lauren's heart rate picked up. She opened the e-mail and read it. All it contained was the normal start of the semester pleasantries, expectations for the course, and the syllabus was also attached. Professor Dennis also had included their first assignment which was due in a week. Lauren opened the file for the assignment and as she read it her mouth slowly began to open. She couldn't believe what this woman assigning for homework. Lauren had to re-read the file just to make sure she hadn't read it wrong. And she hadn't.

_Good Evening Class,_

_For our first assignment, which will actually be an ongoing assignment throughout the semester, I want to you to start a journal. In this journal I want you to account all your sexual experiences. By experiences I mean sexual attractions and desires, dreams, and of course sexual encounters. These diaries will remain private, but every now and then I will request them just so I can put in a grade. At the end of the semester I will ask those who would like to have their journals included in my research to sign a waiver saying that they release it to me for research. Now because these journals are private they can be as vague as you want or as detailed. The point of them is to have you reflect on your sexual being. How much of your day is consumed with sex? How many times a day does it distract you? Essentially whenever you think about, engage in, or even talk about sex...write it down. It's supposed to be fun, like sex, so don't stress if you miss an entry. Have fun._

Lauren sat there looking at the screen baffled by the assignment and she began to blush as she thought about the various situations that she would be writing about. She didn't think she thought about sex all that frequently but now that she had to document it, even on some vague level, she was probably going to think about it more. Lauren covered her face with her hands. Life seriously was having a field day with her and she wanted out of the game.

_Had a sex dream last night._

Lauren closed the notebook that she had designated as her "sex journal" and sighed. How she was able to reduce what could only be described as an incredible dream to one sentence was a feat in itself. Lauren was still in bed and she was sitting up with her back resting against her headboard. Lauren had an hour before her first class but she wasn't quite ready to face the day yet. Not when she still had remnants of her dreams wreaking havoc on her. Professor Dennis had plagued her sleep and she felt as though the woman had actually been in bed with her giving her best workout of her life. Lauren sighed again and tossed the notebook over to the empty spot next to her. The dream had been vivid. It had been so vivid that when she woke up she was feeling well beyond aroused and Lauren could still feel the effects of her arousal.

She knew it would be easy give into it. Lauren bit the corner of her lip and glanced at the digital alarm clock. She had time to alleviate her tension. At least that way if she did her thoughts wouldn't be plagued by the brunette with the curvaceous figure that got Lauren's imagination running. Lauren let out a low groan then forwent any self-control she had. She let her hand slide under the covers then it drifted to the waistband of the well worn boxers that Lauren wore to bed. While Lauren's hand roamed to the more sensitive parts of her body her imagination took her back to the dream that had caused her current state. In the dream Bo had been standing behind Lauren and she had swept her blonde hair to the side before lightly tracing her finger down the column of Lauren's neck. Lauren bit her bottom lip as her body responded to the mental image. Her fingers combed through the patch of hair on her mound and the closer they got to her sensitive clit the more her excitement intensified. Thinking about the dream Lauren recalled the way Bo's hand had slowly unbuttoned the shirt then how she lightly skimmed her fingertips over the swell of her left breast before taking a firm hold of it. Making sure she applied extra pressure to Lauren's hard nipple when it was wedged between her thumb and forefinger. Lauren breathed out a quiet whimper as her nipples grew harder and her fingers slowly massaged her clit. She wanted a slow build up to her orgasm. She wanted to come when dream Bo made her come. In addition to Bo's agile fingers playing with her taut nipples Bo also placed delicate kisses on Lauren's neck that were interrupted by the occasional nip to her sensitive skin. Lauren bit her bottom lip to suppress the moan that wanted to escape as she continued to give the hard nub attention. In Lauren's mind Bo's fingers were lightly trailing down her stomach causing the anxious muscles to twitch beneath the skin. Lauren knew she needed to focus her attentions elsewhere or she was going to come quicker than her fantasy self was going to. Lauren let her fingers glide down to her opening which was saturated and eager for attention. With her fingers coated with her own wetness she glided them easily into herself. Lauren had been surprised by how wet she was. She had never been so excited by a fantasy before. Losing herself to the rhythm of her fingers and to the thoughts of Bo taking her fast and rough the world fell away and Lauren was focused on one thing. And that was coming to the vivid dream of her professor fucking her. Lauren was so close to her orgasm. Her muscles were tight; she was biting her pillow to prevent herself from yelling out Bo's name; and she was fucking herself without abandon. Lauren was about to topple over that blissful edge when she heard a loud knock on her door which was followed by, "Lauren get your ass up! We're going to be late."

Lauren wanted to keep going but she knew she had to get up or Piper would keep knocking and that would definitely guarantee that she wouldn't get her happy ending. Lauren withdrew her fingers from herself then wiped them on her sheet making a mental note to change them later. Lauren rolled out of bed then she walked over to door and jerked it open. She scowled at Piper, "I'm on time. You're going to be late."

Piper gave her a playful pout, "But you make sure I'm well fed before I head out for my first class."

Lauren gestured to the kitchen and pointed out, "We have fruit. Grab an apple and go."

Piper pretended to be hurt by Lauren's words then she commented, "God you're mean this morning. What your problem?" Before Lauren could answer her Piper wondered, "Were you up late studying again? Lauren you don't need to be five weeks ahead in all your classes. This is why you don't get laid."

"Not being able to masturbate in peace is why I'm mean this morning." Lauren bluntly told Piper who just gaped at her. The look on Piper's face was enough to put Lauren in a better mood and she gave Piper's cheek a light pat with the hand she didn't use to masturbate with and grinned, "Thanks for cheering me up Pipes." Lauren pushed past her roommate so she could head to the bathroom.

Piper had a horrified expression on her face when she stammered, "D-D-Did you just touch me with the hand you-you-"

Lauren turned around and rolled her eyes in exasperation. If Piper was going to overreact then she was going to fuck with her. Lauren gave her a sweet smile, "Piper seriously? Grow up." Lauren went into the bathroom when she saw that Piper had visibly relaxed. Right after she had closed the bathroom door she quickly opened it then grinned at Piper, "I only do ass play with that hand." Lauren slammed the door close and began to laugh hysterically as Piper began to yell a stream of swears at her. Lauren might not have been able to reach her orgasm, but fucking with Piper was definitely a mildly better substitute.

Lauren took a shower and when she got out Piper yelled from the kitchen, "You asshole! I hope you know that payback is a bitch."

Lauren only laughed at the other blonde then told her, "Oh like I'll ever set myself up so you can get a chance to pay me back. Keep dreaming." She went into her room and closed the door. Right before she started to get dressed Lauren got her "sex journal" and added more to the current day's entry. _Masturbated. Didn't come thanks to my annoying roommate._ Lauren grinned then wrote: _Discussed ass play with said roommate._ Lauren softly chuckled then put the notebook away and got dressed. It was going to be a long day for her.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is a thing. It may be quick I posted this because of peer pressure. This what I've been doing instead of the other stories. It's light and fun lol. Oh and post disclaimer: Borrowed Orange Is The New Black characters belong to their respective studios and creators. <strong>


	2. No This Is Not Going To Happen

**Disclaimer: _****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al. and b**orrowed Orange Is The New Black characters also belong to their respective studios and creators.******_**

* * *

><p>Lauren was on her midday break and she was in the dining hall trying to determine if the subpar salad would be slightly better than the subpar pizza. Not really wanting to invest in either she grabbed a sandwich and hoped that it would be slightly better than the other options if she added some mayo and mustard. Lauren then walked over to the soda machine to grab a bottle of water when she heard someone calling her name. She looked behind her to see Alex walking over to her and she quietly groaned to herself. She did not want to deal with this right now. Lauren was still working through the effects of her morning and she didn't think that she would be able to resist the black haired woman's charm. Even if she was lusting after her brunette teacher with the wonderfully toned legs that looked amazing in heels. Lauren's mind began to drift as she waited for Alex but she quickly shook her head to clear the image of Bo naked and wearing heels from her mind as the other woman got closer to her. Alex gave her a sexy smirk, "Hey Snarky."<p>

Lauren got her bottle of water and after retrieving it she stated, "I'm not snarky."

Alex had a suggestive look on her face and Lauren tried her best to ignore it. But the woman's allure was drawing her in and Lauren's current the state of mind made her easily susceptible to it. Alex grinned, "You are snarky."

Lauren let out an irritated sigh, "What do you want Alex? If it's my notes I can e-mail them to you."

Alex chuckled then said, "I don't want your notes Snarky. Um…" She chuckled again, "Your roommate…"

"Pipes?" Lauren asked completely bewildered. She had no idea where this conversation was going and she couldn't understand why Alex would be talking to her about Piper. "What about her? And how do you know her?"

Alex and Lauren moved out of the way so other students could get to the drink machines. They headed over to an empty table and Alex brushed a strand of her behind her ear then said, "I might have chatted her up after you blew me off."

"I didn't blow you off."

Alex smiled at her, "You blew me off Snarky. Anyways I saw her at the bar and we got to talking then one thing led to another."

Lauren gaped at her, "You slept with my roommate?"

Alex laughed, "What? No." Lauren let out a sigh of relief. Then Alex grinned, "I didn't sleep with her Snarky. I just-" Alex paused for a moment then explained, "She's funny...and beautiful and she's just so damn cute."

Lauren was starting to get an understanding of where this conversation was going, but she had to be sure, "And why do you want to talk to me about my roommate?"

Alex rolled her eyes then let out a frustrated groan, "I thought you were some sort of a genius."

Lauren glared at the dark haired woman and remarked, "I've got things I could be doing y'know."

Alex softly chuckled then pointed at Lauren, "See? Snarky." Alex leaned back in her chair then ran her hand through her hair, "I was wondering if you could try talking her into giving me a chance."

Lauren laughed. She wasn't laughing at Alex, but her request was simply absurd. Lauren caught her breath and told her, "Piper hasn't dated a woman in forever. Or she hasn't in the last year or so." Lauren grimaced in disgust, "Larry happened."

Alex gave her a questioning look, "Who's Larry?"

Lauren didn't think it was her place to talk about Piper's failed relationship with the guy who was drier than toast. She opened her water then took a drink from it before saying, "That's something you will have to ask Piper." Alex arched her eyebrow and looked at Lauren over her glasses. Lauren smiled let out a soft snort "That look may work on some people, but not me. Like I said ask Piper."

Alex let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine then. But will you help me? Like could you put in a good word or something?"

Lauren looked at Alex as she tried to determine if she would help her or not. The woman was annoying, but she was annoying in a charming way. She was also cocky but it was in a way that didn't make you want to punch her in the face. Lauren bit her lip and shook her head. Piper would most likely kill her but it would provide Lauren a distraction from the now intrusive thoughts she was having about her professor. Lauren gave Alex a slight nod and grinned, "I'll mention you to her and see what she says, but I'm not putting in a good word for you."

Alex leaned forward in her chair with a wide smile on her face, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much Snarky." The intensity of the smile decreased, "And whatever you can do will be greatly appreciated. She was a little hard to read at the bar last night."

Lauren rolled her eyes then said, "Well that's Piper. Ms. Hard-To-Read." Lauren looked at her watch and realised that she had to get to her next class. She gathered up her things and asked, "See you in class tonight?"

"Possibly. I might have some things to attend to." Alex grinned at her, "Save me a seat?"

Lauren realised that the woman's flirtatious nature never stopped and she chuckled, "I'm not saving you a seat if you're going after my best friend who just so happens to be my roommate."

The tall woman got up from her seat and smirked, "Oh calm down Snarky. I'm just messing with you. And you wouldn't save a friend a seat in class?"

"You're not a friend and can you stop calling me snarky?" Alex gave her a contemplative look then smiled as she shook her head no. Lauren sighed as she wondered, "Do you even remember my name?"

Alex started to walk away from her and she clicked her tongue before saying, "I'll see later Snarky."

Lauren watched as Alex made her way through the crowd that was in the dining hall. She didn't trust Alex. But it would be nice if Piper got laid because then she wouldn't be so focused on Lauren's sex life. Lauren walked out of the dining hall speculating that her roommate would most likely shoot Alex down. And she secretly wanted to see the cocky woman get knocked down a peg or two and lucky for her that was Piper's forte.

* * *

><p>Lauren was in the library doing research for her upcoming biology project and she was walking through stacks looking for a particular book on cellular manipulation when she turned down an aisle only to see Professor Dennis in standing in the middle of it. Lauren quickly walked out of the aisle and rested her back against the end of the bookcase. <em>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.<em> _Of course karma deems it necessary for me to run into her here. _Lauren peeked around the bookcase to look down the aisle at the woman how had been plaguing her mind all day long. Bo had her hair up in a loose in bun and was wearing tight blue jeans and an even tighter shirt that showed a wonderful amount of cleavage. Lauren's eyes drank in the sight of her teacher and her mind began to wander off. The first inappropriate thought that came to mind was the thought of Lauren pressing Bo against the bookcase and kissing her deeply only to have the woman take control. Lauren leaned back against the end of the bookcase as the dull throb between her legs quickly became something that she wasn't able to ignore. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on something other than the persistent sexual fantasies that were invading her thoughts. She peeked around the bookcase again. With Bo's hair being up Lauren was able to get a good look at the elegant column that was her neck and she bit her bottom lip. Right away Lauren thought about running the tip of her tongue up the delicate skin then lightly kissing Bo's pulse point before continuing her path up to her earlobe which she wanted to take between her teeth so she could give it a gentle tug. Lauren had rested back against the end of the bookcase and her eyes had drifted close as she allowed the fantasy to progress into something that went far beyond foreplay. Just when her fantasy self was about to take off fantasy Bo's jeans someone cleared their throat which interrupted Lauren's daydream. She could feel her face begin to heat up. This was her fate. Lauren was about to be caught by the very subject of her dreams. Instead of opening her eyes to face her embarrassment Lauren held onto the edge of the bookcase hoping that the throat clearer would move on and it wasn't who she thought it was. It was seconds later when Lauren knew that she had been right. There was a warm breath against her ear before the gentle whisper came, "Dr. Lewis if you want to be really naughty I can take you right here in the animal behaviour section."

Lauren's eyes remained close as she hoped that this was all a dream, but when she felt Bo take her hand she realised it wasn't. Bo guided her down the aisle then turned to look at her. Bo's eyes were intense but playful even though Lauren could see the unguarded lust in them. They walked further down the aisle and Lauren realised that she wanted Bo to take her in the stacks of the library. The thought of being fucked while being surrounded by volumes of books turned her on so much. But the rational side of Lauren finally kicked in and made her remember that Bo was her teacher. Along with the fact that anything between them wouldn't be ethical and that it had the potential to become problematic for the both of them. Lauren would face repercussions academically and Bo could face repercussions as an educator and as a researcher. This whole thing was a big unethical clusterfuck and yet, Lauren couldn't move her eyes away from Bo's. Then when she was able to look away Lauren only dropped her eyes down to Bo's lips where the urge to take the bottom lip between her teeth so she could suck on it became unbearable . "Professor Dennis I…" Lauren's words faltered as the woman's fingertips lightly traced across her jaw. She took a deep breath then slowly let it out, "Bo…"

"No call me Professor Dennis." Bo told her in a low voice before she whispered, "It makes me wet when you call me that."

Lauren looked into the woman's dark eyes and she felt as though she were drowning in them. Bo leaned in closer to her so that their lips were barely touching and their breaths intermingled with each other. It felt like an eternity and Lauren was only aware of her and Bo then when Bo's lips pressed against hers Lauren's breath caught. Reality was far better than the fantasy she had come up with and as the kiss progressed Lauren realised that Bo was a gentle and careful kisser in contrast to the commanding, urgent kisser that had consumed Lauren's thoughts. When Bo's tongue slid into Lauren's mouth a soft moan escaped from her and she clung tightly to the other woman's waist. Lauren melted into the kiss as Bo's fingers buried themselves into her hair keeping her in place even though Lauren had no intentions of breaking it. The kiss lasted awhile and Lauren did end up being pinned against the bookcase but nothing further happened because a loud cough made them highly aware of the fact that they were still in a public place. Lauren looked over at the source of the intrusion and silently cursed them, but thanking them them at the same time because she was certain that if someone hadn't show up she and Bo would have played out her sexual fantasy. The disturbance was a student who awkwardly avoided eye contact while he walked by them. Lauren waited a moment before she looked at Bo. She wanted to get her breathing back in control as well as her libido. Though she knew there was no point in trying to do so because anytime she was near the woman Lauren instantly responded to her. Bo quietly chuckled, "I've never almost had sex in a library before. I'll have to put this down on my list of things I need to do." She stopped then whispered, "Especially if it's with you."

Lauren looked up at Bo and stated, "No there will be nothing with me. You and I and this…" Lauren pointed at herself then Bo, "This was me giving into a series of fantasies that I no longer had control of. We can't do this again."

Bo smirked then brushed a strand of Lauren's hair out of her face, "Sure we can. We don't have to necessarily do it in a library unless you really want to."

Lauren shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to get away from Bo so she could think clearly. Right now she was very vulnerable to her allure and she didn't think she'd be able to say no if the woman were to make another pass at her. Lauren gently pushed Bo away and walked several paces from her before turning around and whispering, "No we can't. I'm a student. You're a teacher. This is highly unethical." Lauren ran her hand through her hair, "You're supposed to educate me."

Bo grinned and leaned against the bookcase, "I am educating you. My area of expertise is human sexuality. It doesn't get more educational than a hands-on experience with someone who's knowledgeable in human sexuality."

Lauren rolled her eyes at the cocky remark and argued, "Just because your knowledgeable in something doesn't mean you're good at it." Then to further drive her point home she said, "I'm good at chess but that doesn't mean I should be thrown into a war room and assist with strategising."

Bo laughed at her which made Lauren cross her arms and glare at her. When she caught her breath Bo stated, "That was completely terrible and did you just insult my sexual abilities?"

Lauren scowled at her, "Yes. Yes I did."

Bo chuckled then smiled, "Well give me the chance to prove them to you then you will know how terribly wrong you are."

The seductive look on Bo's face didn't help Lauren any and she almost got caught up in it but she shook her head and huffed, "Dammit Bo this isn't right."

Bo rolled her eyes then agreed, "You're right Lauren it isn't. But what are we going to do about it? I'm attracted to you and you are definitely attracted to me."

"I don't care. This isn't right and I won't have a moment of weakness tarnish or destroy my academic career." Lauren asserted as she and Bo argue in the middle of the library.

Bo walked closer to her and in a low voice asked, "So what are we going to do Lauren? Continue to have these fleeting moments where you take your repressed sexual desires out on me?" Bo chuckled, "I don't play that game. It'll be fun for awhile but then I'll want more and you're damned determined not to give me more."

Lauren gave Bo a pointed look. She was frustrated by the conversation, her ever growing attraction to her professor, and by the ever growing sexual attraction that she had to the woman. The fire and determination in Bo's eyes fuelled something in Lauren and she took hold of Bo's face and engaged her in a passionate kiss. She quickly pulled away, "I can't do this. I cannot fucking do this. I can't." Lauren rushed out of the aisle then made a mad dash out of the library. _I'm not going to have a clandestine affair with my teacher. Not going to happen. I'll drop her class and then I won't have to worry about her ever again._ Deciding that that was the best course of action Lauren took a deep breath and she felt as though the sexual hold Professor Dennis had on her was finally releasing.

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later….<em>

Lauren's back arched off of the seat as the fingers drove deeper inside of her bringing her closer to her orgasm. "What's it going to make you come Lauren?" The question was breathed into her ear which brought her back to reality for a moment.

She looked up into the brown eyes that looked down into hers and panted, "My clit….rub it….fast."

Bo grinned and complied with her request. She applied direct contact to Lauren's clit and quickly rubbed it. Lauren let out a shaky gasp as her eyes rolled to the back of her head before they fluttered close. She clung to the arm that Bo was using to hold herself up with and when her orgasm hit she dug her nails into it. Lauren's orgasm was hard, intense, and it wasn't enough. It never was enough with Bo. As Lauren went through her climax she felt Bo's fingers enter her and they continued to fuck her from one orgasm to the next. Lauren had her eyes shut tight as she moaned and gasped through the multiple orgasms that Bo was coaxing out of her. Slowing her momentum Bo kissed the underside of her jaw and Lauren turned her head to meet Bo's lips in a searing kiss that fed the passion between them. After recover slightly Lauren reached between their bodies and cupped her hand over the excited juncture between Bo's legs then applied pressure which caused Bo to moan into Lauren's mouth. Then she sank two of her fingers into her. Bo broke the kiss and moaned out, "Oh fuck…"

Lauren smirked as she watched as Bo responded to the attention that she was giving her. She made sure that every inch of Bo was touched by her nimble fingers and she relished in the feel of having the woman wrapped around them. Bo had pulled out of Lauren and was now using the roof of the car to hold herself steady as she rode Lauren's fingers. Looking up at Bo, who had her mouth slightly open and was completely lost in her desire, spurned Lauren on and she plunged her fingers deeper into her hoping to hit the one spot that she knew would destroy the brunette above her. Lauren sat up and ran her tongue around Bo's hard nipple before she sucked on it which caused Bo to hold onto the back of Lauren's head effectively keeping her in place. She liked when Bo was caught up in the passion and was just another sexual being who was giving into her baser needs. Lauren pulled away from Bo and brought her head down to give her a quick kiss then their eyes locked on each other as she continued to fuck Bo. Bo held Lauren's face in her hands then moved them into her hair as she gasped, "I'm going to come."

"Come Bo. Come for me." Lauren urged wanting to see the beauty that was Bo going through her orgasm.

It didn't take long before Bo was moaning out Lauren's name and holding onto Lauren as she went through her orgasm. Lauren fell back against the car seat and Bo rested against her. With a light touch Lauren ran her fingers down Bo's back which caused the woman to let out a small laugh breaking the silence that had enveloped that car. Bo sat up a little to kiss Lauren then she smiled, "I have an idea." Lauren raised her eyebrow at Bo, "You should let me take you to lunch and then we can go to a movie or something."

Lauren got a confused look on her face, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Bo smiled at her, "It can be a date if you like, but I don't like to use such concrete terms."

Lauren didn't respond to the joke. In fact her entire facial expression turned into an emotionless one. Sex in random location was okay. There were no strings attached and no emotions that would make things between her and Bo messy. But things were starting to get messy no matter how much Lauren tried to fight it. She found herself wanting more from Bo. Lauren wanted more than just sex and Bo clearly wanted more from her as well. Them having sex had been an accident. After their incident in the library two weeks ago Lauren had every intention on dropping Bo's class, but she still had to go to the class that night. After class Lauren wanted to inform Bo that she was planning on dropping the class and the conversation had been a professional and respectful one with no sexual tension. But then they shared a longing look that resulted in Lauren being fucked against the wall of the classroom. When they had finished Lauren adamantly told Bo that it wouldn't happen again and that she was going to go to the registrar's office the next day to drop the class. But that plan didn't happen. She didn't drop the class and that next night she and Bo ended up having sex in the woman's office. And they had been getting together ever since. They had several encounters in Bo's office, once in a bathroom, and several times in Bo's car. And each time Lauren would tell Bo that it was going to be the last time and each time Bo would agree with her except she would have placating smile on her face. This was how she started to have a clandestine affair with her teacher, but today was different though. Bo was asking her out on a date. "I can't Bo I have projects I need to work on and I have a lab that needs to be completed." Lauren said hoping that Bo would leave it at that.

Bo fully sat up and nodded, "Alright if you can't do lunch how about dinner?"

Lauren knew Bo would continue to be persistent about the date and she sighed, "I can't Bo."

The dejected look on Bo's face wasn't missed by Lauren and she felt bad for rejecting her, but they couldn't date. It was bad enough they were fucking each other every time they had a chance to. This was damaging for the both of them. Bo got off Lauren and began to get dress. As she did she commented, "Of course you can't Lauren. I'm stupid for thinking so." She gave Lauren a pointed look, "It's not like you have any feelings for me or anything."

Lauren ran her hand through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh, "So what if I do Bo? That doesn't make me fucking or dating my teacher any less unethical."

"Then drop my class. I thought you were going to do two weeks ago?" Bo asked as she pulled on her top.

Lauren was looking around for her bra and she gave Bo an irritated look, "Where is my bra Bo?" Bo just shrugged and Lauren sighed, "And I didn't drop your class because….." Lauren trailed off because if she said what she really wanted to say then that would mean she would be admitting her feelings and that was something she wasn't ready to do yet. Not until she made sure it wasn't just lust that she was feeling. "You're a good teacher and I like your class."

Bo stopped getting dressed and looked at Lauren then shook her head in disbelief, "Okay Lauren."

They finished getting dressed and Bo drove Lauren back to her apartment complex. Lauren moved to get out of the car but Bo placed her hand on her forearm. Lauren looked at Bo and Bo leaned over to place a lingering kiss on her lips. Lauren's hand unconsciously found its way to Bo cheek. Then when Bo pulled back she whispered, "Have a good day Lauren."

Lauren gave Bo a featherlike kiss then smirked, "Have a good day Professor Dennis."

Bo chuckled, "Cut it out or you won't be leaving this car for another forty-five minutes."

"Maybe that's the plan professor."

Bo laughed and Lauren got out of the car with a smile that was permanently plastered on her face. She headed up to her apartment and when she walked through the door she saw Piper walking quickly away from the window. Lauren closed and locked the front door then asked, "What's going on Piper?"

Piper looked up at from the book she was pretending to read, "Oh hey Lauren. Not much just reading for art history you know renaissance period."

Lauren dropped her bag down by her desk and said, "Cut the crap Pipes. You're a shitty liar."

Piper rolled her eyes then tossed her book to the side and admitted, "Fine then. I happened to be walking by the window when I saw you get out of the very nice Mercedes." Piper grinned, "Who's the owner of the nice car Lo?"

Lauren walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, "It doesn't matter."

Piper walked over and blocked Lauren's path to the counter then argued, "It does matter because you've been different here lately and you've been coming home late."

Lauren walked around the other blonde and began to make herself a sandwich while explaining, "I've been working on my biology project that's due at the end of the semester."

Piper scowled at Lauren but she didn't argue it any further because she knew Lauren was a workaholic so the excuse could be true. Though Piper did ask, "Whose car were you getting out of then?"

Lauren shook her head and stated, "A friend. Leave it at that Piper." She tried to change the subject, "How are things with you and your new stalker?"

Even though she wasn't looking at her she could tell that Piper was glaring at her. Piper huffed and remarked, "Now we have secrets? I thought you and I were better than that Lauren."

Lauren looked at Piper and said, "Fine you want to know the truth?" Piper took a moment before she reluctantly nodded her head. Lauren smiled and told her, "I met someone online and now we're doing it."

Piper scoffed and countered, "You're an even worse liar than I am Lauren." They both glared at each other for a moment then Piper sighed, "Fine if you don't want to tell me. Then don't. And Alex and I are still trying to be friends. But she still pisses me off."

Lauren took a bite out of her sandwich then after she ate she pointed out, "You are a being a bit hard on her."

"She was still fucking other women Lauren." Piper told her the frustration evident in her voice.

Lauren had forgotten about that little fact. Piper and Alex were currently having a hard time being friends. Piper wanted them to be friends before moving on to anything that was more than friends and everything was going well until one day Piper went over to Alex's to go hangout. Piper had found out the hard way that Alex was fooling around with other women when Alex's door had been answered by some blonde in a sheet and ever since then things had been very tense between them. "Sorry I forgot. I've been elsewhere. Hey how about you and I have a girl's night in and we can watch a movie or something. That way you can complain about Alex, tease me about the lack of sex I am having, and then I can tease you about how you're falling behind on all of your classes."

"I am not falling behind in my classes. I'm only missing a couple of assignments." Piper said with indignation in her voice.

Lauren arched her eyebrow then chuckled, "If that helps you sleep at night. I need to go do some homework if I'm going to spend the evening watching mindless garbage with you."

Lauren took the rest of her sandwich and headed over to her desk. She wanted to take a shower so she could wash the sex off of her, but she did need to get work done so that would have to wait. As Lauren sat down at her desk she realised that she hadn't found her bra in Bo's car. She took her phone out and sent Bo a text, _"You have my bra and I want it back. And you need to develop a new fetish. This one is expensive."_

Lauren smirked because she knew Bo was either doing research or teaching one of the many courses that she taught. Not only did she teach human sexuality, but she also taught introduction to psychology. Lauren brought up her work for her biology class. She also had some assignments for the school that she would be going to medical school at, but they were minor and would require little focus. Lauren didn't want to admit that she'd let some of her assignments fall by the wayside but she was going to get back on track. She'd spend a few days catching up then spend the rest of the week trying to get ahead. Lauren was reading her textbook when her phone vibrated and she looked at it then smiled at the response she had received, _"I didn't take it. But I will look again for you. Also I found your panties in the backseat. Washed them for you."_ Bo had ended the sentence with a wink emoticon and Lauren rolled her eyes mumbling, "She's taking my underwear."

* * *

><p><strong>So the response to this story has been positive so far. I'm surprised lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing if you do such a crazy thing.<strong>


	3. Who Doesn't Like A Sleepover?

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al. and b**orrowed Orange Is The New Black characters also belong to their respective studios and creators.********

* * *

><p>Lauren had spent the next four hours doing homework and she was pleased with how far she had gotten. Even though she had a little more work to do she felt okay to relax for the night. Because tomorrow was Saturday and she would spend half the day finishing her assignments then spend the other half of it getting ahead. Lauren stood up from her chair and stretched out her back before heading to the bathroom. As she was walking through the living room there was a knock on the front door. Lauren groaned then called out, "One moment."<p>

She walked over and answered the door only to find Alex standing in the hallway with pizza, beer, and a flirtatious smile on her face. Lauren gave her an irritated look then shouted, "Piper!"

She let Alex in and the dark-haired woman asked, "What's the matter Lo? Not happy to see me? Mad you missed your chance with me?"

Lauren laughed and remarked, "Oh Alex it's nice to know that you still live in that deluded world you've created." Piper came out of her room and Lauren looked at her, "You invited her over? We're supposed to have a you and me night." She gave Alex an irritated looked, "Without out any annoying stalkers."

Alex scoffed, "I am not a stalker. Or annoying."

Lauren pointed out, "You follow her around like a puppy Alex. An unwanted puppy. And you are annoying."

Alex looked at Piper to save her and Piper shrugged, "Well you sort of do follow me around and you do have some mildly annoying habits."

The dark haired woman countered, "Fine. I'll go share my pizza and beer with someone who does want me around."

Piper rushed over to Alex to stop her from leaving. "Alex I'm sorry. Lauren's being a bit-"

"Snarky." Alex interjected.

"Snarky. But I really want you to stay." Piper finished and Lauren shook her head because Alex made her forget the important things. It would only be a matter of time before Alex burned her and Lauren was mentally preparing herself to help her pick up the pieces.

Not wanting to bear witness to Piper falling for Alex's charm, Lauren pointed over her shoulder and said, "I'm going to go take a shower."

She headed to the bathroom and while Lauren was getting ready for her shower she turned on her phone so she could check her messages. She had turned it off earlier so that she didn't have any distractions while doing her work. Lauren had three messages from Bo and each was sexually suggestive in nature which kick started her sex drive. The last text was from ten minutes ago and Bo was telling her that she was at an event for the psychology department. Then it went into how Bo would take Lauren into the bathroom and fuck her on the couch that was in there. Lauren grinned and responded, _"Sorry my phone was off. And you wouldn't try to get away with something at the table? I have to say I'm highly disappointed Prof. Dennis."_

Lauren started the shower and before she got in she received a reply, _"I'd tease you relentlessly at the table. But if you're feeling adventurous doctor then be sure to wear something that gives me easy access."_

What had been a simmer was now becoming a low burn that was about to turn into an inferno. _"I'm getting in the shower now."_

Lauren didn't have to wait long for a response, _"Don't think too much about me. Wait. On second thought do think about me."_

Lauren chuckled and got in the shower. After her shower she headed to her room to get dressed. She was brushing out her hair when the phone went off. Lauren picked it up off the nightstand and read the text, _"Did you think about me in the shower?"_

Lauren chuckled then replied, _"I might have."_

Bo's reply was quick, _"Touch yourself?"_

Lauren thought about her response. She hadn't masturbated in the shower but her and Bo had an interesting conversation going and she didn't want to ruin it. _"I didn't. Was that the expectation when you told me to think about you?"_

Lauren finished brushing her hair then left her room and headed for the kitchen. She grabbed two pieces of pizza then shouted, "Hey what are we watching first? Nothing sappy like the Notebook because one of you will cry."

Lauren was walking into the living room while she took a bite of her pizza and she stopped in her tracks when she saw that Alex and Piper were engrossed in a full blown grope and makeout session on the couch. She groaned and exclaimed, "Seriously?"

Piper broke away from Alex and looked at Lauren with an apologetic look, "Sorry Lo. She-And-We-"

Lauren rolled her eyes then turned around and as she began to walk back to her room she yelled over her shoulder, "Do not have sex on the couch."

Once she was in her room and had the door closed Lauren sat on the bed then pulled out her phone to see if she had a text waiting for her. She had one unread message waiting and she opened it, _"Do you mean to tell me that the thought of me fucking you senseless doesn't turn you on?"_

Lauren clenched her thighs together as a bolt of arousal went through her and she bit the inside of her lip. No the thought of Bo fucking her senseless did more than turn her on. It made her want to call the woman herself so they could repeat what they did in her car earlier all night long. _"Not the slightest."_

Lauren got comfortable on the bed then grabbed the book she had been reading for one of her classes. She was going to try to read it in between her texts with Bo and bites of pizza. Lauren's phone went off and she looked at the screen, _"Well clearly I need to work a little harder. I want to be all you think about."_

Lauren already thought about Bo enough in a day and if she thought about the woman anymore she would be useless. Which reminded Lauren that she actually had a question about Bo's class, _"If my sexual encounters, dreams, and desires are all about you Professor, and you are highly aware of them, do I still need to write them down?"_

After sending the text Lauren realised how ridiculous her question was considering their current conversation, but it was something that she had been thinking about and she couldn't ask it in class because of obvious reasons. Lauren went back to her book as she waited for Bo's response. Her phone vibrated and she chuckled at the response she had gotten, _"Yes you do Dr. Lewis. I only get to witness a little bit of what you go through when we're together. What I'm really interested in knowing is your thought process more than anything. Your reaction. I want to know what goes through that beautiful brain of yours as my fingers slide in you. What do you think about when you're about come? This project is more about what you think than the actual acts itself Lauren."_

Lauren let out a soft groan. She couldn't resist Bo when she was being all intellectual and scholarly. It turned her on to no end and made Lauren want to run over to Bo's office then let her fuck her on the desk. Again. _"What are you doing?"_

She had no idea how she would respond to Bo's answer but Lauren decided that she would go with whatever her gut told her to do. Her phone buzzed and she was hesitant to look at the screen but she flipped it over anyway, _"I'm going home. And I plan on opening a bottle of wine then grading some poorly written papers. Well I'm looking at them. My TA has already graded them."_

Lauren closed her eyes and typed out her message then sent it before she lost her nerve. _"Do you want to get together?"_

Bo's response was instantaneous, _"I would love to. Want me to come pick you up?"_

Lauren grinned and quickly replied, _"If you don't mind."_

It was a couple of minutes then she got back, _"I'll be there in ten minutes."_

Lauren took a deep breath. She knew she was crossing the line that she had set up between her and Bo but she wanted more and that was causing her to cross it. A few days ago Lauren had begun to have random thoughts about staying the night with Bo and waking up with her as well as thoughts of Bo cooking breakfast in the morning. But in that particular daydream Bo's cooking got interrupted by Lauren taking advantage of the situation. Lauren smiled then sighed. She wanted to turn her clandestine affair into a relationship. This was getting complicated.

Lauren got off the bed then changed into something that wasn't sweatpants and tank top before she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she brushed her teeth Lauren walked through the living room, which was now empty, and she was about to go knock on Piper's door to let her know that she was leaving but then she realised that there was a possibility that more than sleeping would be going on in that room. Lauren decided not to interrupt. She left the apartment then headed down the stairs to wait for Bo in front of the building. She was nervous. And she wasn't nervous about the sex thing. That always excited her more than anything. She was nervous because she was going to tell Bo that she wanted more. She wanted more than just sex and flirting and the continuous eye sex that happened between them. Lauren wanted Bo emotionally. She wanted Bo to be hers and she wanted to be Bo's. Lauren sighed. This was going to be difficult for her.

After a few minutes of waiting a black town car pulled up to the building and Bo got out of it wearing a breathtaking black dress that stopped mid-thigh. In true Bo fashion there was ample cleavage showing and her legs looked outstanding in the heels that she was wearing. Bo also had that sexy smirk on her face. Lauren completely forgot about the world around her and was only focused on the woman in front of her.

Bo walked closer to her and gave her a soft kiss then asked, "My place? Or is this just to relieve the itch that those texts caused?"

Lauren closed the small gap that was between her and Bo then captured her lips in a kiss that only added to the sexual tension that was naturally between them. She gave Bo's bottom lip a quick flick with the tip of her tongue then she pulled back to whisper, "Your place." They got into the waiting car and after Bo told the driver to go back to her house Lauren asked, "How loaded are you?"

Bo laughed then she turned in her seat to look at Lauren so she could run her fingers across her jaw. She leaned in and softly kissed Lauren's neck then murmured against it, "The school sent it for the event. I am a lowly educator."

Lauren let her eyes close as she smiled, "A lowly teacher who drives a very expensive Mercedes." Bo stopped what she was doing and Lauren opened her eyes thinking she might have crossed a line but when she looked at Bo the woman was smiling at her so she asked, "What?"

Bo kissed her then whispered in her ear, "I need to get that detailed. Again." She let the hand that she had resting on the outside of Lauren's thigh drift to the inside of it and smirked, "You shouldn't come so much doctor."

Lauren brought her hand up so she could trace the edge of Bo's dress, her fingertips inadvertently brushing against the soft skin of her cleavage, and she looked Bo in the eyes, "Then stop being so good at what you do…." She leaned forward to murmur the rest of the sentence into Bo's ear, "Professor." Lauren added an extra sultriness to the word because she knew it would turn Bo on and make her want to rip Lauren's clothes off. But the fact that Bo couldn't react the way she wanted to made teasing her a lot more fun for Lauren. And to drive the brunette to the brink of insanity Lauren traced the outside of Bo's ear with the tip of her tongue then tugged on her earlobe with her teeth which elicited a soft gasp from Bo. The barely audible gasp only encouraged Lauren to keep going and she wanted Bo at this moment not caring that they currently had an audience.

Lauren moved to where she could put her hand on Bo's inner thigh and she slowly began to move it up and under Bo's dress. Bo grabbed her wrist and in a forced whisper she asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fuck you." Lauren breathed against Bo's ear. "I need to feel you Bo."

Bo turned her head to give her a light kiss then chuckled, "You turn me on so much when you take control."

Lauren continued to let her hand travel up Bo's dress as she commented, "Then let me take control and fuck you."

Bo pressed her lips against Lauren's for a searing kiss that consumed them both. Lauren's hand continued to move under Bo's dress and she was almost to her goal when Bo broke the kiss then closed her legs, trapping Lauren's hand between them, before she stated in a low voice, "As sexually adventurous I am, I draw the line at audiences. Let me roll up the partition." Bo reached up and pushed the button that rolled up the partition then when it was closed she grinned at Lauren, "Well then…"

Lauren smiled at Bo before their lips crushed together. The kiss was urgent and Lauren claimed Bo's mouth while she also claimed the space between her legs. Bo had opened her legs more to give Lauren full access to her and when Lauren's fingertips grazed her wet outer lips Bo let out a low moan. Lauren smiled as she thought about Bo mingling with the higher ups of the university with no panties on. She broke the kiss and commented, "Wearing underwear isn't a crime you know."

Bo bit her lip as Lauren continued to play with her saturated outer lips then she looked up at Lauren with desire filled eyes and smirked, "You know you like it when you don't have to unwrap your present."

Lauren chuckled then nipped at Bo's bottom lip as she muttered, "Sometimes I like to tease my present." To add to her point Lauren had slid her index finger into Bo then quickly pulled it out. She smiled at the pout on Bo's face then moved to where she was on the floor of the car and between Bo's legs.

Lauren pushed Bo's dress up and the passing street lights lit up the car enough to where she could see how excited Bo was. The sight in front of her made her mouth water and she couldn't wait until she had the taste of Bo on her tongue. Even though it would be quick Lauren, in this moment, wanted Bo no other way. She leaned forward and let her tongue slowly trail up Bo's slit cleaning up the generous amount of moisture that coated her outer lips. When her tongue passed over Bo's hard clit the woman hissed, "Oh fuck Lauren please."

Bo rarely begged and when she did it meant a quick, earth shattering orgasm. Lauren smiled to herself, feeling good about the fact that she had tortured the woman to this point, and then she spread Bo open which allowed her to slide her tongue into her making Bo's hips buck off the seat in an attempt of getting more of Lauren's tongue inside of her. Lauren lavished Bo with her tongue and to draw out her fun she avoided Bo's clit, but not completely. Lauren would show it a little attention and bring Bo close to the edge then stop. Bo of course would cry out in agony but the cries were then followed by moans of pleasure as Lauren continued the oral treatment of the highly aroused muscles inside of her. Bo might not have wanted an audience viewing them but Lauren certain the driver could hear Bo's cries of pleasure especially when Lauren finally gave Bo what she wanted and began to suck on her overly excited clit. Bo moaned out Lauren's name and her back arched off of the seat as her orgasm caused her body to slightly convulse as it tore through her. Lauren continued to lap at Bo and she drank up the sweet liquid that came from her. Several more moments passed then Lauren moved to where she was sitting on Bo's lap and she kissed her. It wasn't a demanding, needy kiss. It was a loving one that Lauren wanted to convey to Bo that this was more than just sex to her. She wanted Bo to know that she cared for her and that she was ready for them to cross the line from the ethical to the unethical.

Before pulling away from Bo, Lauren kissed her one more time and when she pulled back she saw that Bo had a blissful look on her face even though her eyes were closed. Lauren smirked, "I think I might have beaten you at your own game professor."

Bo chuckled a little then took a deep breath before rubbing her face with her hand and mumbling, "I haven't been beaten yet." Bo opened one of her eyes a little, "Also is that you're thing?"

Lauren got off of Bo's lap and sat in the seat, "Is what my thing?"

Bo straightened out her dress and chuckled, "Spankings." Lauren glared at her, "Bondage?" She shook her head no and Bo gave her a playful pout, "That's a shame. I've got the best headboard for-Ah it doesn't matter." Bo held out her arm and Lauren had a sceptical look on her face which caused Bo to smile, "What? I need to recover and I think we've given the driver enough of a show tonight."

"Well if you weren't so damn loud he wouldn't have heard anything." Lauren told her as she cuddled up to her. This was new for them. Cuddling. Quickies in Bo's car or office didn't offer them the opportunity to cuddle.

Bo scoffed then kissed the top of Lauren's head, "You practically wanted to have sex in front of him." Bo let out a deep sigh and her happiness could be heard when she said, "That was amazing by the way."

Lauren took hold of Bo's hand and chuckled, "Yes it was."

They were quiet for a moment then Bo wondered, "What is this Lauren?"

Lauren didn't say anything and she continued to play with Bo's hand as she tried to figure out what to say. She was currently trying to determine what _this_ was. She was about to spend the night with her professor whom she was having sex with on, what most would consider, a regular basis and she had feelings for her. Feelings that were progressing every time they were together. Lauren took a deep breath then said, "Do we have to talk about it? I thought you weren't fond of concrete words and sentences?"

Bo chuckled and pointed out, "For some things, but for this..." Bo sighed, "I want something concrete."

Lauren sat up so she could look at Bo. She knew something other than sex was what she wanted and knowing that Bo wanted something more concrete added to her nerves. Lauren was hesitant to say the words out loud because once they were out there then she wouldn't be able to take them back if she realised that this was wrong. Bo must have noticed Lauren's hesitation because she gave her hand a quick squeeze then asked, "How d you feel about red wine imported from Tuscany and a hot bath?"

Bo was giving her an out and Lauren fell for the woman a little bit more because of the sweet gesture. "Wine gives me a headache." Lauren told her resting her head back on Bo's shoulder.

Bo laughed then told her, "You drinking poor quality wine. Good wine doesn't give you a headache."

Lauren rolled her eyes and smirked, "If you say so Professor but I'm not drinking around you." Lauren couldn't fight the grin that broke out on her face as she said, "You might take advantage of me."

Bo laughed then commented, "You were about to take advantage of me in front of the driver."

Lauren sat up and smiled, "I didn't take advantage of you. The text I got from you tonight clearly sent the message that you wanted to be a willing participant."

Bo leaned forward to close the gap between her and Lauren then gently took Lauren's bottom lip between her teeth before sucking on it. She let it go and gave Lauren a firm kiss then moved back so their lips were barely touching. "I am a willing participant in anything that involves you." Bo whispered. And just like that Lauren was ready to jump Bo.

They felt the car stop then the partition was rolled down, "Ma'am we've arrived at your home."

Bo grinned at Lauren then said, "Thank you." She took Lauren's hand, "Come on doctor. There is a bottle of wine with our names on it and a bath tub waiting for us."

Lauren followed Bo out of the car saying, "I am not drink..." She trailed off when she saw how nice Bo's house was. It was a big three-story Victorian home with a big front porch. Lauren had stopped in her tracks to look at the house but she was brought back to the moment when Bo gave her arm a gentle tug. Lauren smiled at the brunette, "This is a nice house."

Bo wrapped her arm around Lauren's waist and as the two walked up the pathway she remarked, "It's a place where I come to sleep, eat, and drink. Oh and I may hold an occasional party or two."

Lauren glanced at Bo and cautiously asked, "Party?" Lauren was worried about what type of parties a person like Bo would have considering her area of expertise.

Bo chuckled and whispered in her ear, "The only sex parties I engage in are the ones that involve you and me." Lauren blushed at the ridiculousness of the idea and Bo continued, "I hold the occasional dinner party with some colleagues. Researching throughout the week, no matter the subject content, can become very dull so I hold a dinner party once or twice a month. That way my research team and I can hang out without mountains of data and books around."

Lauren turned her head and smiled at Bo. The woman was thoughtful, caring, and had a wonderful sense of humour. So why was she having such a hard time letting her know that she wanted to be in a relationship with her? Bo gave her a light kiss before they climbed the steps of the front porch. She unlocked the door and let Lauren in first before she followed after her. Bo turned on the lights for the foyer announcing, "Welcome to Casa de Dennis."

Lauren nervously stood in the middle of the foyer and she was uncertain about what to do next. The interior of the home was really nice and modern compared to the Victorian look outside. Bo took her shoes off then tossed them on the pile by the front door, "Lauren don't look so nervous. This is just my house." Bo walked over to her and took her hand, "Do you want a tour or do you want to have that bath first?"

The welcoming look on Bo's face made her relax a little and Lauren smiled, "Can I have a tour please?"

Bo chuckled and shook her head, "You're incredibly adorable right now." They walked over to what Lauren assumed was the living room and Bo said, "So this is the living room." Then she pointed to a hallway that was off the room, "That's where my office is. I hide down there for hours on end working." They then headed back into the foyer and walked across the hall, "This is the sitting room. Charades is fun in here because the bar is here."

"I bet you win at charades all the time." Lauren stated which caused Bo to give her a questioning look, "You have really expressive eyes." Lauren realised what she said, "I'm just saying that after spending a lot of time with you and being in class I-"

"You noticed me." Bo quietly whispered.

The two looked in each other's eyes as they got caught up in the moment that had taken an intense turn and it made Lauren want to tell Bo that she wanted a relationship with her. Bo walked closer to her and she gave Lauren's forehead a soft kiss then smiled against it, "Let me show you the kitchen."

Lauren was amazed by how patient Bo was being with her and she nodded her head. They walked out of the front room then down the short hall that led to the massive kitchen and dining room. Bo walked over to the wine refrigerator and Lauren was still stunned by how nice Bo's house was. "You're a teacher and a researcher, and I know I'm crossing all sorts of lines here, but how can you afford this house? I know as an educator and researcher you don't make that much money."

Bo walked over to where the wineglasses were stored under the cabinets and said, "You think too much, but I will indulge you with an answer. I give lectures on sex and sex related studies at other schools and in other academic settings." Bo retrieved two wineglasses then picked up the bottle of wine before she turned to look at Lauren, "I travel for about a six month period touring the country, and overseas talking about sex and my research."

"What research have you done?" Lauren asked now intrigued about the work Bo did outside of the university.

Bo let out a playful groan, "I don't want to talk about my work, no matter how much I like to, when I have a hot blonde in front of me. And I really don't want to talk about it when I'm trying to get said blonde naked and in a bubble bath." Lauren chuckled and Bo walked closer to her and gave her a quick kiss, "So come on doctor. Let's get naked and wet."

Bo gave her a small pout and Lauren rolled her eyes, "Alright I will refrain from asking you questions about your job. But..."Lauren held up her finger, "I want to talk about it in the tub."

Bo let out a sigh, "Okay. But only after my first glass of wine and you have to come twice."

"I didn't hear anything about us having sex while in the tub." Lauren smirked, "All I heard was a bath and wine."

Bo arched an eyebrow at her and remarked, "If you want to play this game Lauren then we can, but you'll lose and will be begging me to make you come."

Lauren stared Bo down as she contemplated the threat. Bo was very good at making her beg and she didn't have to do anything. All it took was a barely noticeable touch or the tone of her voice or something minor. It was something Bo was very good at and she had bad habit of doing it at inappropriate moments. One night during class Bo was discussing the psychology of human arousal. She was talking about neurotransmitters which was relatively boring topic to the rest of the class but, because there was an underlying tone and her emphasis on certain words, Lauren responded in an inappropriate manner and they ended up having sex in Bo's office that night. Lauren inhaled through her nose then slowly let out the breath saying, "I highly doubt it."

Lauren had sealed her fate and the grin that spread across Bo's face assured her of it. Bo nodded her head towards the kitchen entrance, "Let's finish the tour."

They walked back to the front of the house so they could head upstairs. When they reached the second floor Lauren followed Bo down the hallway and they were halfway down it when Bo turned around. She held up the bottle of wine and said, "Stay here and I'll be back to show you the rest of house while the bath runs."

Lauren got a bit suspicious but replied, "Okay."

Bo walked down the hallway to the door that was at the end of it then went into the room and closed the door behind her. Lauren wasn't certain what Bo was doing but she did know that brunette was planning something. Lauren smiled because Bo was such a hopeless romantic and she had never been in a situation where her partner bothered to deal with the romance aspect. Lauren began to pace the hall. She was going to tell Bo that she wanted to be in a relationship with her. Lauren chewed on her bottom lip. _How hard can it be? 'Bo I want to get serious about us.' See? Simple. Now I just need to-"_

"Um Lauren?"

Lauren stopped pacing when she saw Bo leaning on the doorway to her room with a smirk on her face. Lauren glared at her, "Being creepy isn't cute."

Bo held up a finger and smiled, "It may not be but you think I'm cute."

Lauren walked over to Bo and there was the smallest of gaps between them when she murmured, "I do not think you cute."

Bo nipped her bottom lip then retorted in a husky voice that had a bit of an edge to it which caused Lauren's arousal to spike, "Then why are you fucking me?"

Lauren carefully swallowed and ran the tip of her tongue across her bottom lip as she countered, "Fucking you and thinking you're cute are two different things Professor."

Bo let out a soft hum before smiling, "God you can be so sexy sometimes. Come on let's go take a bath."

Lauren took a deep breath and tried to get her libido under control as Bo took her hand then she said, "Hey you're supposed to show me the upstairs."

"Later. We have plans." Bo told her as they went into her room. Lauren looked around Bo's room and in the dim light of lamp that was on the nightstand she could tell the room was very spacious but the way it was decorated gave it a cosy feeling. Lauren liked Bo's house and her mind began to wonder what it would be like to wake up in Bo's bed or to lounge in the sitting room with Bo reading books. Caught up in her delusional world Lauren didn't realise that they were now in Bo's bathroom and Bo said, "Well?" Lauren snapped back to reality and she had to blink a couple of times to understand what she was seeing. Bo had lit several candles in the bathroom and had poured them each a glass of wine. Bo had a hopeful look on her face and when Lauren hadn't said anything she started to explain, "This is the best I could do for tonight, but next time there will be roses and soft music playing. So enjoy the bubbles, candles, and wine tonight."

Lauren felt as though her heart would explode from how much she was feeling in this one moment. She smiled and said, "It's wonderful Bo. I-No one has done anything like this for me before."

Bo placed her hands on her Lauren's waist, "I find that very hard to believe." She smiled, "You are a beautiful, sweet, sarcastic, but funny, woman and you deserve the best from someone-" Bo stopped and chuckled, "You just deserve the best of everything Lauren."

"I want a relationship." Lauren blurted out. _Well that wasn't awkward at all._

Bo looked stunned but the smile remained on her face then she grinned, "Do you now?" Lauren bit her lip and apprehensively nodded her head and Bo's grin got wider, "But I'm your teacher and you're a student. What happened to being ethical?"

Lauren let out an exasperated sigh. She should have known that Bo would be difficult. Lauren gave her a pointed look and retracted her previous statement, "You know what? Never mind. I don't want a relationship with you."

Bo pulled Lauren closer to her and kissed her. Lauren tried to be stubborn and tried not to kiss Bo back. But it was Bo and she was addicted to the woman. She felt Bo's hands slide up her back over her shirt and Lauren let out a soft moan. Bo gave her one more kiss before she pulled away and pulled Lauren's shirt off. Lauren had been surprised when Bo took her shirt off but then she was immediately thankful that she had been wearing a t-shirt instead of a button up. Bo dropped the shirt on the floor then turned around and looked at Lauren over her shoulder with a seductive look in her eyes, "Unzip me?"

With a shaky hand Lauren reached for the zipper on the dress then at a slow pace she pulled it down. As the fabric parted Lauren could see soft skin of Bo's back and she could feel excitement building. When the zipper was all the way down Lauren lightly trailed her fingertips up the expanse of Bo's back and when she noticeably shivered Lauren smiled. Feeling comfortable in the sexual energy that now surrounded them Lauren stepped closer to Bo and placed an idle kiss on her shoulder before slowly guiding the left strap of Bo's dress off her shoulder. Then she proceeded to glide her hand up Bo's arm and trail her fingers across her shoulder. Lauren made a path of kisses that went up the sensitive skin of Bo's neck and Bo let out a soft shuddering breath that provoked Lauren to be bolder with her actions. Lauren pushed the other strap off of Bo's right shoulder and with a gentle tug of the material the black sheath fell to the floor. Lauren now had access to Bo's body and she was going to take full advantage of it. She pressed her bra clad breast against Bo's bare back then placed her hand on Bo's stomach and began to move it up at a slow and agonizing speed. Lauren kissed the side of Bo's neck and murmured against it, "I want to fuck you so bad Bo."

Bo licked her lips then gasped, "Do it Lauren. Fuck me." She looked Lauren in her eyes,"I need to feel you in me." Lauren's hand had reached the underside of Bo's right breast and she cupped it before she gave the hard nipple a firm pinch eliciting a hiss from Bo, "Lauren…"

Lauren smirked and tweaked the nipple again. This time Bo grabbed onto her arm and let out a short moan. Lauren's other hand, which had been resting on Bo's hip, moved further down and her digits teased their way through the patch of hair then once they were between her wet lips Lauren teased Bo's erect clit with quick flicks using the tip of her middle finger. Bo moaned and she moved the hand that had been holding Lauren's other hand to her breast to the one that was between her legs. Lauren allowed Bo to direct her fingers where she needed them the most and as she played with Bo's opening she whispered, "You want me in you Bo?" Bo gave her a quick nod and Lauren slipped her middle finger inside of her, "How do you want it Bo?"

Lauren could tell Bo was struggling to be a part of the conversation and when Lauren's finger started to provide her the stimulation she desperately needed all she could give Lauren was short responses that consisted of her telling Lauren to go deeper or faster or slower. Either way it was on a slow, deep stroke when Bo started come and when she came Lauren could tell that it was a slow moving one. Bo had gasped and she had stopped Lauren from moving her hand then in the matter of seconds Bo cried out before coating Lauren's fingers with her cum. Lauren kept her fingers inside Bo as she recovered. Bo took a steadying breath then chuckled, "You can…" Lauren slowly withdrew her fingers from Bo which caused her to let out a soft gasp. Lauren looked at her hand which was covered in Bo's cum and she noticed that Bo was looking at her so she smirked before taking her time to clean her fingers off. After she finished Bo smiled and shook her head then she went over to the tub to turn the water off. She got in and then asked, "You coming?"

Lauren finished undressing then got into the large claw foot tub with Bo and as she rested against her Lauren closed her eyes chuckling, "I got you twice already tonight."

Bo hummed then remarked, "This is true but you attacked me the first time and the second time I was vulnerable." Lauren could imagine the grin on Bo's face as she said, "I only asked you to unzip my dress and you took liberties with me."

Lauren opened her eyes and looked up to see mirthful brown ones looking down at her, "I took liberties? If you really want to go into who took liberties. Let's got back a week or two ago."

Bo smiled and responded, "Let's not. Because if I remember clearly you were walking out of the class room and I might have distracted you."

Lauren laughed, "Distracted? Bo you took me by the arm and pinned me against the white board before you shoved your tongue down my throat."

Bo took a sip of wine and commented, "I am not that forceful. " She let her hand drift over Lauren's damp shoulder, "I'm very gentle. Especially with you." Bo's roaming hand trailed up Lauren's neck and Lauren bit her lip. She was disappointed when nothing further happened and she unconsciously pouted, "Oh don't pout. I want to relax with you. Plus as a student how often do you get to have a bubble bath with wine?"

Lauren let out a reluctant sigh, "You have a point, but I choose to have a hectic workload which I have-"

Bo covered Lauren's mouth, "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Lauren asked after she moved Bo's hand away from her mouth.

Bo placed Lauren's untouched glass of wine in her hand and explained, "Talking about topics that aren't bath time appropriate."

Lauren took a sip of the wine to appease Bo but the unexpected sweetness and refreshing after taste of it surprised her and she took a bigger drink from the glass. She pressed the rim of the glass to her bottom lip and asked, "And what topics are not appropriate for bath time?"

Bo chuckled and said, "It's good wine right?" Lauren nodded her head because it was good wine. And she proceeded to take another drink from the glass as Bo listed the topics that were not appropriate for bath time, "Topics that are off limits would be my work. School and studying. Any drama. Although that one I might break because you and Ms. Vause seem to be rather close."

Lauren laughed. Bo was suspicious about her and Alex and she found it ridiculous. And if Bo was going to be ridiculous then she would be equally ridiculous, "You have to admit...there is something alluring about her. She has a confidence about her that draws you in and those eyes-"

"Alright you've had your fun." Bo remarked cutting Lauren off. There was a moment of silence then Bo asked, "You don't really..." Bo trailed of and Lauren smiled at how adorable she was being in this moment.

Lauren sat up and when the air of the room hit her skin she got goosebumps then she turned around so that she was lying on top of Bo. Lauren gave her a kiss and it was soft and slow. All she wanted to do was let Bo know that she was only interested in one woman and that was her. She pulled back and looked into Bo's eyes, "Alex is something with my roommate." Bo opened her mouth to say something, but Lauren pressed her finger to Bo's lips, "You don't need to be jealous Bo." Bo arched her eyebrow and Lauren smiled, "I heard it in your voice. I'm only interested in one person at the moment."

"Alex?" Bo mumbled against her finger.

Lauren tried not to roll her eyes and instead she leaned forward and said, "You." Bo pulled Lauren closer so she could kiss her and it wasn't as chaste as the one Lauren had given her before. It was slow, but Bo's tongue glided against Lauren's top lip and Lauren opened her mouth to let it in. And when Bo's tongue slid into her mouth she gently massaged Lauren's causing her to moan. Bo also had a good grip on Lauren's ass and she was holding her tightly against her. Lauren was so lost in the kiss that she didn't notice when one of the hands that was on her ass skimmed across her skin and went under the water. It was when the travelling hand made its way between her legs did she notice it and once it reached its destination Lauren let out a gasp because she felt a steady squeeze to her hardening clit. Bo slowly started to stroke Lauren's clit with her finger making her whimper as the sensation of building arousal went through her. She didn't realise how bad she wanted to Bo to touch her. Lauren had been so busy toying with Bo and making her come that she had ignored her ever present arousal. But now that she was on the receiving end she didn't want Bo to stop. Lauren actually wanted Bo's mouth on her, but she would willingly take whatever Bo could give her. And Bo was currently giving her enough to drive her crazy, but not enough to make her come. Lauren looked into Bo's eyes with a pleading look on her face as she begged, "Please Bo I need more."

Bo smiled at her and commented, "No you don't. I think you're fine right here with me slowly rubbing your clit." Bo applied more pressure to Lauren's clit, which was getting more sensitive with each passing moment, and Lauren cried out Bo's name. Bo grinned, "See you don't need more. You don't want to come Lauren. You want me to play with you and tease you relentlessly then when you feel like every muscle in your body might snap you'll beg and plead for what you really need. And do you know what that is Lauren?" Lauren's breathing was laboured and she couldn't form a coherent thought to answer her so all she could do was moan in response to Bo's question. Bo brought her head forward and Lauren closed her eyes when she felt Bo's hot breath against her ear. Bo waited a moment before she whispered, "You want me to fuck you. You don't care about coming. You want to feel me deep inside of you touching the parts of you that you don't let anyone else touch. Parts that you want to give me. So come on Lauren tell me what you want."

Bo's voice was soft and gentle, but the directness behind the words couldn't be missed, and along with the attention she was receiving Lauren was in a sensory overload. Bo being so commanding fuelled her excitement. But Bo was right. As much as she wanted to come she wanted to feel Bo inside her. To feel that intimate connection with her and be that vulnerable with her. Lauren fought to open her eyes and when they were open she looked into Bo's. She could see the challenge in them and she wanted to hold out longer, but she couldn't. She needed Bo. "I want you to fuck me Bo."

With their eyes still locked on each other Bo slid her fingers into Lauren meeting little resistance as she pushed into the hot, slick folds. Lauren's hand flew out to grip the edge of the tub and she knocked over a wine glass. They moved to where Bo could have easier access and Lauren could open herself up more. Bo was on top of her and fucking her at a slow pace. Lauren tangled her fingers in Bo's hair and pulled her head down to engage her in a kiss that was just as slow as their fucking. Bo applied pressure to a spot that was inside of her and it caused Lauren to let out a loud moan. Bo continued to exploit the spot then she pulled out and started massaging Lauren's clit in fast, small circles before driving her finger back into her. Lauren was delirious from all the pleasure that she was receiving and in several long strokes the orgasm that Bo had managed to keep at bay overwhelmed her causing her to lose her breath and her body to slightly shake. Her eyes were shut tight. Every muscle in her body was tense but tingled in response to the sweet release that she was feeling. Lauren had trapped Bo deep inside of her and when she eventually relaxed Bo slipped out of her causing a small orgasm in Lauren. When she fully relaxed Lauren slipped under the water and Bo quickly pulled her back up chuckling, "I know an orgasm is called a little death, but you don't need to drown from it."

Lauren was still outside of her body and wasn't able to make sense of anything Bo had said. When she had mentally returned and was aware of her surroundings Lauren saw Bo drinking her wine and that she was looking at her. Lauren could see the amusement in her eyes so she lifted her knee and came in contact with the apex between Bo's legs causing Bo to choke on her wine. As Bo coughed to clear her throat Lauren smirked, "That's what you get for being cocky."

Bo drank more wine then cleared her throat before commenting, "I was not being cocky. I mean shit you broke a wine glass and I think my fingers are sprained." Bo pretended to wince as she moved the fingers that she had fucked Lauren with, "Yep. Definitely sprained. Can't have sex anymore."

Lauren rolled her eyes and took Bo's wine glass from her. She took a big drink from it which drained the glass then remarked, "I'm certain as a professional sex educator you know of some other methods that you can use that don't require your hands."

Bo bit her lip and Lauren could tell that she was trying not to grin, but the woman failed and leaned over to give Lauren a quick kiss, "You're so damn sexy when you're being a smartass." Bo got out of the tub then wrapped a towel around herself telling Lauren, "Stay here a minute longer. I need to clean up this glass. Then we can go use these other methods that don't require my hands."

Lauren watched as Bo walked out of the bathroom and she had a big smile on her face. She and Bo hadn't talked about the possibility of a relationship, but the way Bo acted towards her and the way Bo touched her told her that she didn't have anything to worry about. Lauren played with the water as she thought about how the rest of night would go and she knew it was going to be an interesting sleepover for the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>When I started writing this it was supposed to be a smutty one-shot. Now its turned into a smutty story with more than two chapters. I think I've reached my smut quota. I mean even I'm surprised by some of the stuff I've written in this story. I'm ecstatic to hear people like this bc I'm still shocked that people still read my stuff so thank you. <strong>


	4. The Morning After Never Goes As Planned

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al. and b**orrowed Orange Is The New Black characters also belong to their respective studios and creators. (PS: I've been watching a lot of Grey's Anatomy)********

* * *

><p>Something was tickling her lip and Lauren blindly swatted her arm at whatever it was then let out a small groan. Upset by the fact that something had the audacity to wake her up. When her arm didn't hit anything she dropped it and cuddled further into the warm cocoon of blankets because the tickling had stopped. Lauren faded back to sleep but she was brought out of it again when the tickling came back. She tried to brush whatever it was away but again she didn't hit anything and the tickling had stopped. It wasn't until she had gotten comfortable for the second time that she heard the quite laughter. Reality hit Lauren and she remembered that she wasn't in her bed nor was she in her apartment. Instead she was in her professor's home and to make matters worse she was also in the woman's bed. Lauren slowly rolled over and opened her eyes to slits only to see Bo lying on her side with an amused look on her face complete with a mischievous grin. Lauren opened her eyes fully and Bo brought the strawberry she had in her hand up to Lauren's lips. She looked down at it then back up at Bo who smiled, "Breakfast. Best meal of the day." Then her brows furrowed a little, "Well considering what time it is I guess I should call it brunch." Lauren sat up and looked at the clock that was on the nightstand next to the bed. It was almost twelve in the afternoon. She fell back against the pillow that she was using then covered her face and groaned at the fact that it was so late. "Not a fan of breakfast or brunch? Damn I should have went with lunch."<p>

Lauren uncovered her face and glared at Bo, "I'm not a fan of waking up in the middle of the day."

Bo bit the strawberry and chewed it before saying, "That's a shame. Because it means you got a good night's sleep." Bo held the strawberry up to Lauren's lips and when she didn't bite it Bo arched her eyebrow, "Eat Lauren."

Lauren rolled her eyes and bit the strawberry. After she ate it she gave Bo an annoyed look, "Happy?"

Bo grinned and leaned over to give Lauren a quick kiss then said, "You're so snarky in the morning."

Lauren scowled at Bo and retorted, "I am not snarky."

"Oh you most definitely are." Bo said as she sat up. She reached over and picked up the tray of food that was sitting on the nightstand then sat it between them before giving Lauren a charming smile, "Breakfast in bed?"

Lauren wasn't able keep the scowl on her face because Bo was being so sweet. She looked at the tray and even though it wasn't an elaborate breakfast her heart still fluttered at the gesture. Lauren sat up then moved to where she could kiss Bo, making sure not to disturb the tray, and when she pulled back she smiled, "You do know that you're being undeniably sweet right now and I can't be snarky when you do that."

Bo grinned and asked, "I thought you weren't snarky?"

Lauren moved away from Bo commenting, "I'm not. I'm just using the word that you used." She sat back against the headboard then picked up a container of yogurt, "Thank for breakfast."

Bo picked a grape out of the bowl and quipped, "Well I figured since you gave me sex all night long I thought I should feed you."

Lauren ate some yogurt then pointed the spoon at Bo, "You would be right. And I can't believe we had sex all night. I've never done that before."

Bo had look on her face that told Lauren that she didn't believe her, "Are you serious? You're what twenty, twenty-one and you've never had marathon sex?"

Lauren shook her head no as she slowly pulled the spoon out of her mouth then explained, "I like to keep a very strict academic schedule which consists of getting adequate sleep. There's no room for marathon sex with that."

"Well I'm just going to have to fix that." Bo responded before taking a bite of the bagel she had just covered in cream cheese. "I can't believe I was your first marathon sex experience. That is just..." She shook her head, "That's amazing considering you're a student."

Lauren gave Bo a look of disbelief, "What? So because I'm a student I'm supposed to engage in marathon sex every week?"

Bo held her hand up and defended her statement, "No that's not what I'm saying. I just know that statistically college students engage in a lot of sex."

"Is that from personal experience or from your research?" Lauren shot back. She was getting defensive because Bo was making her feel insecure about her lack of certain sexual experiences.

Bo let out frustrated sigh and put her bagel down, "It's from my research and I'm sorry." She took Lauren's hand as she began to explain, "I have this thing where if something falls outside of what I know I want to know more about it and I get a little pushy." Bo gave Lauren a reassuring smile, "You are an amazing lover..." Lauren rolled her eyes and Bo chuckled, "No you really are. I have had-well we won't go into that, but you are just..." Bo trailed off and Lauren could tell that she was struggling to put how she felt into words. Eventually Bo let out a small laugh then said, "I crave for you to touch me. I've never had this before."

Lauren began to blush as she listened to Bo talk about her sexual skills. She had no previous complaints about her sexual talents but to have someone as experienced as Bo tell her that she craved her well that was an ego boosting comment. Lauren bit the corner of lip then asked with uncertainty in her voice, "Have you had..." Bo was nothing but patient as she waited for Lauren to finisher question and the adorable curious look in her eyes almost made Lauren forget about her question. She picked up a bagel then tore off a piece and ate it. After that momentary distraction she let the question fall out of her mouth, "Have you had a lot of...partners?"

Bo smiled, "See that wasn't so hard was it?" Lauren gave her an annoyed look and Bo chuckled then popped a piece of melon in her mouth. As she chewed it she told Lauren, "I've had two relationships where I thought they would go somewhere and I've had about eight to ten sexual partners."

Lauren was a little stunned by that number but then she took in account that Bo was slightly older than her and she did have a lot more life experiences. Lauren looked down at her yogurt and stirred it then asked with hesitation, "Am I the first…"

"Student I've slept with?" Bo finished for her with a smirk on her face. Lauren looked at Bo. Sometimes her nonchalant attitude was a bit annoying. She nodded and Bo chuckled, "Yes." She held up a grape so Lauren could take a bite and Lauren did. Bo popped the rest of it into her mouth then said, "I don't make it a habit to sleep with my students Lauren. No matter how attractive they are. And I especially wouldn't sleep with an undergrad student."

Lauren ate some of her yogurt then asked, "Then why me? And what's wrong with undergrads?"

Bo ate some of her bagel then replied, "They're babies." She looked at Lauren and stared at her for a moment. She appeared to be lost in thought so Lauren ate her yogurt while Bo sorted through her thoughts. Eventually she sighed and smiled, "You're so beautiful. I could just stare at you all day and find some new attribute about you that will captivate me. And just when I think I've found them all a new one will pop up and surprise me. Making me fall for you all over again." Lauren could feel her cheeks warm up as Bo continued, "When I first saw you I knew right away that you were something special. I didn't know how, but I knew you were. And I think I've figured out how but I'm not going to tell you that considering we should probably talk about us."

Lauren had been trying to decipher what Bo was telling her but when Bo had said that last sentence she became anxious and worried about where the conversation was going. She picked up a glass of orange juice then, in the worst display of trying to be casual, Lauren stammered, "A-a-about us?" She went to go take a sip of juice but wound up missing her mouth and spilling orange juice all over herself and on Bo's sheets. She began to apologise profusely as Bo grabbed a cloth napkin to clean up the mess, "Sorry. Sorry. Fuck I am so sorry. I get really clumsy when I'm nervous and-and-you make really nervous because you're Bo."

"Because I'm Bo?" Bo laughed as she tossed the soggy napkin on the tray. "What does that even mean?"

Lauren rubbed her face because she was completely mortified by how this situation was turning out. _Smooth Lewis not only do you develop a sudden nervous tick you spill juice all over yourself like an idiot. Yeah I've fucked this up. _Lauren took a deep breath and tried to explain, "You're Bo." Bo had an expression on her face that told her that she didn't explain that well enough. "You are a sexy, intelligent, sex goddess and you're up here and I'm well…I'm down here as the lowly undergrad who fell for her professor and wound up fucking her." Lauren sighed, "I'm an idiot."

Lauren didn't look at Bo. She was an idiot. She had gotten caught up in some whimsical fantasy knowing that nothing good could come from her and Bo. Out the corner of her eye she saw Bo move the tray then she scooted closer to Lauren and wrapped her arms around her. "You're not an idiot. You are far from being an idiot." Bo rubbed her back and Lauren took a deep breath and focused on the comfort that Bo was giving her. Her nerves had finally caused her to have a nervous breakdown. Lauren felt Bo chuckle then she asked, "I'm a sex goddess now? That's a first."

Lauren smiled and looked up at Bo. The caring look in Bo eyes made her feel better, "Don't let that go to your head."

"Too late. You've just added to my overinflated ego." Bo placed a soft kiss on her lips then pulled away. She had a serious look on her face but it was the emotion in her eyes caused Lauren to stop breathing for a moment, "I may be all those things Lauren but I'm only those things for you. And I want to be those things for you every day so do you think you'll let me be your girlfriend?"

Lauren got a huge smile on her face then moved to where she was sitting on Bo's lap. She took Bo's face in her hands and placed a soft but passionate kiss on her lips. The kiss intensified and Bo placed her hands on Lauren's bare thighs. It was supposed to be a brief kiss but the desire between them increased and things went further than either of them intended. Lauren felt Bo's hands slide up her thighs and the anticipation of Bo touching her added to her arousal. She broke the kiss and looked into the brunette's eyes. A ghost of a smile came to Lauren's face when she felt Bo's fingertips touch her then when Bo slid her fingers into her she bit the inside of her lip and groaned but she kept eye contact with Bo. Lauren set a slow, agonizing pace. She wanted to enjoy this moment. They would only have one first time together as a couple and she wanted to remember this. Lauren ran her hands through Bo's thick hair then held on to it as she rode her fingers. With each thrust into her Lauren would let out a soft gasp or moan and Bo watched her with nothing but completely adoration and awe on her face. Lauren knew she was close to her orgasm and she let her head drop to Bo's shoulder. Bo placed her other hand on the back of Lauren's neck then murmured against her ear, "This is all that matters Lauren. You and I. Who I am and who you are….it doesn't matter. I want you and you want me. Do you want me Lauren?"

Lauren let out a strangled cry and her muscles clenched around Bo's fingers as she gasped out, "Yes Bo. Fuck yes."

Bo guided Lauren back onto the bed and continued to fuck her. Lauren had several more orgasms then after her third one Lauren whimpered, "Bo…timeout."

Bo stopped what she was doing then slowly pulled out of Lauren and as she did so she pressed her lips to Lauren's for a delicate kiss that the blonde deepened. It lasted for a few seconds then Lauren broke it. Bo rested her head on Lauren's shoulder and Lauren took hold of her hand before she placed a kiss into Bo's hair. "Do you want to be my girlfriend Bo?"

Bo laughed then lifted her head and smiled at Lauren, "I would like to be your girlfriend Lauren."

Lauren smiled as she ran her fingers through Bo's messy hair, "This should be interesting."

Bo chuckled and gave her a quick kiss then said, "Of course it will be." She got off Lauren then laid next to her before asking, "Do you want to go for a hike? We can hit one of the trails. Oh and we can have a picnic." Bo got a suggestive look on her face, "Then we can get in tune with nature as couple." Bo had a big smile on her face and Lauren wanted to say yes, but she couldn't. She had work she had to do. Lauren went to go say something, but Bo got a disappointed look on her face, "You're going to say no."

Lauren held her breath then released it so could explain, "I have homework to do Bo. And there are things I need to get done for next week. Plus Piper and I should probably hangout because we were supposed to do that last night but Alex showed up like an irritating gnat." Lauren got a hopeful look on her face as she suggested, "Want to do dinner later?"

Bo got off the bed and told her, "I can't. I have some notes I need to discuss with an associate overseas so I'll be on their time. I also need to prepare for my classes next week. I seem to have gotten distracted."

Lauren rolled her eyes then commented, "I could say the same thing too Professor." She looked at Bo and sighed, "So this is it then?"

Bo got back on the bed and she gave Lauren a kiss then said, "No it's not it. We just won't see each other for the rest of the day. So don't look so sad or you'll break my heart."

Lauren gave her a small smile and tried to put a little levity in their conversation, "I guess it's for the best then. Us having sex all day could lead to a medical condition or something."

Bo kissed her again then murmured, "It'll be the best medical condition ever." She sat up, "Come on babe let's go shower then I'll take you home."

"Don't call me babe." Lauren said as she got off the bed.

Bo chuckled and walked over to Lauren then quickly tickled her as she commented, "Fine then Snarky."

Lauren laughed as she smacked Bo's hand away from her, "Don't call me snarky either."

Bo began to list off a bunch of annoying pet names and nicknames that Lauren didn't like as they walked into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Bo pulled up in front of Lauren's apartment building and Lauren wasn't happy. Her ass was bruised and Bo had laughed at her. The brunette turned in her seat to look at Lauren and she reached for Lauren's hand but she moved it and Bo sighed, "Lauren I said I was sorry. It was a rather comical situation and my first response was to laugh."<p>

Lauren glared at her then stated, "I slipped and fell on my ass Bo." Lauren pointed down, "My ass is fucking bruised Bo."

Bo cringed a little, "I offered to ice it for you"

Bo wasn't' helping her mood and her joking nature wasn't funny to Lauren. She hit Bo in the shoulder then remarked, "And I told you that there was too much soap in the tub but you did what you did anyway and I fell on my ass." Lauren let out an aggravated groan, "I have things to do." She moved to get out of the car but Bo put her hand on her arm. Lauren took a deep breath then sighed. She turned around then leaned over to kiss Bo before whispering, "I'm not that pissed. But you need to know that our sexual adventures don't surpass safety."

Bo chuckled then smiled, "It doesn't. And safety wasn't an issue until you came then you couldn't stand."

Lauren bit Bo's bottom lip hard then remarked, "No more sex."

Bo licked her bottom lip then said, "Of course not for today cause we-"

"No Bo." Bo got a confused look on her face and Lauren clarified, "Until the bruise on my ass heals we won't be having sex."

Bo scoffed, "You're overreacting."

"And you're being a pain in the ass." Lauren shot back before she got out of the car slamming the car door behind her. She headed up the sidewalk to go into her building but then she heard the car door open and she turned around to see Bo following her. Lauren quickly looked around, "What are you doing Bo?"

"I'm not just going let you leave me when you're mad at me. We need to talk about this." Bo said as soon as she was close to Lauren.

Lauren smiled at Bo's determination to make everything right between them. She kissed Bo then told her, "I'm not that mad at you. But you weren't taking the situation seriously and it wasn't helping anything. You need to go Bo."

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Bo asked as she reached out to play with the ends of Lauren's hair.

The concern on Bo's face made Lauren sigh. It was hard for her to be angry or upset with Bo when she was being caring and sweet. They were standing in front of her building working through what she considered their first fight. Lauren took Bo's hand and she gave it a tug then smirked, "Come on Bo let's get back in your car."

"Why ?" Bo wondered as they began to walk to her car.

They got into the car and when Bo had closed her door Lauren leaned over to give her a deep kiss. When she drew back she had a smile on her face, "Three words Bo: Make-up sex." Bo grinned at her then started up the car.

* * *

><p>Lauren walked into the apartment that she shared with Piper and hoped that the living room was empty so no one could see her limping in. Her ass was still hurting and she and Bo having sex in a car didn't make matters any better. "Snarky you're home." Lauren heard from the kitchen as she walked through the living room.<p>

She looked over at the kitchen and groaned, "Why are you here and where is Piper?"

Alex ate another spoonful of whatever she was eating then told her, "She's out looking for you considering you haven't been answering your phone. "

Lauren raised an eyebrow then pulled her phone out of her pocket. It was still on silent. She swore under her breath. She had turned off the volume last night when she was with Bo and had hoped to be home earlier than almost three o'clock in the afternoon. Lauren called Piper and when the phone was answered Piper demanded, "Where the hell are you?"

Lauren walked over to her desk and carefully sat down in her chair, "Home. I woke up early this morning to go to the library."

"Bull shit Lauren. Your bag is by your desk." Lauren looked down at her feet and sure enough the bag was there. Lauren heard Piper let out an exasperated sigh, "At least you're not dead."

Lauren chuckled and said, "No I'm not. Also leaving your stalker here?"

"I am not a stalker." Alex yelled from the kitchen.

Piper laughed then said, "I was worried about you. I'm headed home now. Don't kill Alex. She's actually not that bad."

Lauren turned on her computer and muttered, "You only say that now because you had sex with her."

Piper didn't say anything for a moment then she said, "We didn't have sex."

Lauren let out a short laugh, "Bull shit Piper."

"No we didn't. We talked then went to sleep." Piper told her then she added, "It was actually sort of nice. Larry and I never talked."

Lauren had a quick response to that, "That's because Larry was an asshole Piper."

She heard the other blonde sigh then counter, "He just lacked personality."

Lauren made a noise with her mouth then commented, "Lacking personality….asshole. It's all the same." Lauren saw she had an e-mail from Bo and opened it. She read it then she looked over at the kitchen, "Alex have you checked your e-mail?"

Alex walked into the living room and said, "No why?"

Lauren pointed to her screen, "Our journals are due tomorrow."

Alex grinned at her and remarked, "I'm certain the chronicles of your masturbatory habits are going to be a riveting read for Professor Dennis. Especially since you two look at each other like you might fuck in front of the whole class one day."

Lauren snapped her head to look at Alex, "What?"

The dark haired woman grinned then clicked her tongue, "What? You think no one pays attention to you two? There's a pool going about when she'll bang you on that desk." Lauren just gaped at the woman standing near her. She thought she and Bo had been very discreet with their interactions. Lauren was about to say something but Alex laughed, "I'm just fucking with you Snarky. Although I think she might have a thing for you. I've seen her give you some steamy ass looks. Professor McSteamy."

Lauren got a bewildered look on her face, "Are you serious? And did you just reference Grey's Anatomy?"

Alex held up her finger and remarked, "I'm surprise you know what that is."

"Piper likes the garbage. Osmosis."

Piper laughed in her ear and said, "You know you like that show. Alright I'm hanging up. Don't kill Alex."

"No promises." She hung up the phone and looked at Alex out the corner of her eye then asked, "Professor Dennis doesn't look at me any way."

Alex walked over to the couch and plopped down on it, "Yes she does. At first I thought she was naturally flirty, and she is, but she looks at you a little bit differently. I think it's because you're smarter than the rest of us in that class."

Lauren bit the inside of her lip then got up and said, "I've got to go do this. I haven't done any of it."

"That's surprising considering you're what...two weeks ahead in all your classes?" Alex speculated as Lauren walked to her room.

Lauren chuckled then replied, "I'm almost three weeks ahead, but that doesn't matter."

She went into her room and Lauren sat on her bed. She texted Bo, _"I give you make-up sex and you repay me by making me turn in that godforsaken sex journal?"_

Lauren opened the drawer for her nightstand and pulled out the notebook she had deemed her "sex journal". She hadn't written anything in it since that first entry. Lauren groaned and fell back onto the bed. How was she going to do this? Her phone vibrated and she picked it up to look at the screen, _"And you repaid me with very good sex, but I need to get some grades down. And you also have a five page paper coming up. I'm also thinking group project."_

Lauren scowled at the screen then replied, _"You're supposed to be my easy class. Where did all this work come from all of a sudden?"_

She sat up and grabbed a pen out of the cup on her nightstand. She opened the notebook and began to write. _You already know my sexual encounters and desires. But you want to know my thoughts. My thoughts are that… _Lauren sighed. She didn't know how to put into words the emotions she felt or the thoughts that went through her mind when Bo touched her. Her phone vibrated again and she looked at, _"Look at your syllabus Dr. Lewis. The paper is on there."_

Lauren groaned. Having a girlfriend who was also her professor was a little irritating. She let out an aggravated sigh then responded, _"I must have forgotten. I'll give it to you on Monday."_

She picked up her pen again and restarted her journal had figured out what to write and she was deep in thought when her phone went off. She picked up her phone and read the message from Bo, _"Dinner tomorrow?"_

Lauren raised an eyebrow at the question then she shook her head. She typed out her message then sent it, _"How about a late dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow?" _After the message sent Lauren went back to writing her journal entry. She figured if she brought her work with her then she would get some assignments finished while she was at Bo's. Lauren of course was hoping that she would be able to.

Her phone went off then she picked it up, _"We can do that. I should be done talking with Sweden about eight. We can pick up dinner then come back to my place and watch a movie."_

It was tempting. Spending the night cuddled up with Bo on her couch and drinking wine. It was very tempting. Lauren sent Bo a response, _"I have homework I want to do Bo."_

Bo's answer was quick, _"Okay. Bring it with you and bring your journal that way I can give you feedback on it."_

Lauren stared at the message. Of course Bo was going to be supportive and be okay with her doing homework while they spent time together. And of course she also wanted to read Lauren's journal. She looked down at the notebook then rubbed her temple. Bo couldn't read what she had written. All she sent back was, _"Okay."_

She closed the notebook then got up and went into the living room. Lauren sat at her desk and Piper and Alex were on the couch and she asked, "So what are you two now?"

"Friends." Piper answered.

Lauren slowly nodded and picked up her phone after it vibrated. She opened the message, _"Awesome. What do you feel like for dinner?"_

She had no idea what she wanted for dinner and she stared at her phone until Alex asked, "Hey Snarky who are you talking to?"

Lauren looked up at her and said, "It doesn't matter who I'm talking to. Have you done any of your journal?"

Alex shook her head no but grinned, "But I'm certain I have some sexual thoughts, desires, and encounters I can provide our attractive professor." She then smiled, "Some of it might even give her ideas."

Lauren began to laugh at Alex's cockiness and the look Piper was giving her. Bo didn't need ideas. She was perfectly fine coming up with her own ideas. Lauren caught her breath then remarked, "If you believe that."

Piper looked at Lauren then Alex then asked, "What are you two talking about?"

Lauren picked up her vibrating phone and told her, "We have to write a sex journal for our human sexuality class. It's our semester long project and our professor wants us to turn it in at the end of the week."

"_Chinese?"_

Piper laughed then said, "Yours should be pretty empty Lo considering you don't get laid. Although how have your sex dreams about Professor Dennis going?"

Lauren typed out a quick reply, _"I don't like Chinese."_

Alex tilted her and looked at Lauren, "You've had sex dreams about her?" Lauren found her computer screen really interesting while Alex began to laugh, "That's too funny. You should go after her Snarky."

Lauren turned around and as she picked up her phone she argued, "She's my teacher."

"_Then what do you want Lauren? You know we can skip food all together."_ Lauren bit her lip then shook her head. Now was not the time for Bo to be flirty with her.

Alex scoffed, "So what? Students sleep with their professors all the time. At least this time it's not in a creepy old guy and young co-ed way."

Lauren covered her face with her hands and mumbled, "Alex please shut up." Then she sent her response to Bo, _"Professor now is not the time for you to be cute. Let's do burgers. I'm in a burger mood."_

Piper decided to add her two cents to the conversation, "She's right Lo. I mean do you remember last year when that philosophy student was sleeping with the chem professor?" Lauren's phone went off.

"_Burgers it is. I'll pick you up at nine and we'll pick up some burgers. I've got to go babe. I'll see you later." _Lauren smiled at the irritating endearment.

"_Don't call me babe."_

Alex looked at Piper, "Didn't she get kicked out and wasn't he fired?"

Lauren 's head snapped up and she looked at the both of them. She hadn't heard about that scandal. In fact Lauren didn't even pay attention to the idle gossip and rumours that floated around the campus. But this one was one she would have to research. "When did that happen?"

Piper shrugged and said, "Sometime last year. I think she also got pregnant too."

Alex grinned and quipped, "Hey that's one thing you don't have to worry about when you and Professor D. finally bang."

Lauren glared at Alex then turned to look at her computer. She knew getting involved with Bo was risky and if they did any more public displays of affection they both would be in trouble. Lauren ran her hand through her hair and sighed. She hoped that Piper was just repeating some mindless rumour that she heard and she hoped that Alex was just being….Alex. Her phone went off again. Lauren looked at the message, _"I'll call you babe all I want. Have a good day doctor."_ She smiled. How could this be wrong? It felt so right to her. She sighed again and wondered how the hell she found herself in this complicated situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again still surprised about the response on this one. Thank you guys so much. Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint. <strong>


	5. Chase The Dreams Away

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al. and b**orrowed Orange Is The New Black characters also belong to their respective studios and creators.********

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm here."<em>

Lauren put her phone in her pocket then got off the bed. She grabbed her overnight bag and book bag before leaving her room. Alex and Piper were in the kitchen attempting to cook and as she headed to the door she said, "Don't burn down the place. And the fire extinguisher is under the sink. Have a good night you two."

"Hey where are you going?" Piper asked before taking a drink from her beer.

Lauren turned around and said, "I'm going to do some overnight volunteering at the hospital. It's extra credit for med school."

"You're in med school?" Alex asked as she stirred whatever was in skillet.

Lauren needed to go and she smiled, "Yes I'm in med school. Sort of. I've got to go."

As she opened the door Piper yelled, "Fun Lauren. You need some." Lauren shook her head and walked out the door. She headed down to the main floor of their building and when she walked out the entrance she found Bo's car parked by the curb. Lauren got in the car and Bo leaned over to give her a quick kiss her then said, "Wow is that an overnight bag? This is an official sleepover."

Lauren looked at Bo and she didn't bother hide the hesitation in her voice when she asked, "Are you having second thoughts about this? Do you not want me to sleepover?"

Bo reached over and grabbed her overnight bag then put it in the backseat telling her, "That's not what I'm saying and I'm just messing with you Lauren." Bo got a worried look on her face, "Are you okay? Did something happen today?"

The look on Bo's face eased some of the tension that Lauren had been feeling for most of the day. Ever since hearing Alex and Piper talk about that student she had been worried. She smiled at Bo, "Yeah. I think I might have overworked myself today."

Bo chuckled and as she pulled away from the curb she took Lauren's hand, "Good thing we are going have a low-key night of wine and burgers." She smirked at Lauren, "And I think I can find us something to watch that won't require a lot of thinking." Lauren rested her head back on the headrest then let her head roll to where she could look at Bo and she just smiled at her. Bo was a good person and as of right now she was treating Lauren right. And the fact that she was adamant about being with Lauren meant that she believed in them. So Lauren was going to believe in them too. Bo glanced at her and then got a small smile on her face, "What are you doing Lauren?"

She gave Bo's hand a squeeze and answered, "Nothing Bo. Just thinking about how lucky I am."

Bo chuckled and said, "I'm the lucky one here." She lifted their hands then kissed the back of Lauren's. "There's this diner I know of that's ten minutes from my house and we can go pick up burgers there. They're quite delicious."

"I hope so. I kinda forwent lunch today. But I'm ahead in most of my classes." Lauren said closing her eyes. She felt exhausted and just wanted to sleep for a long time.

Bo let out soft laugh, "Well congrats on that but skipping a good meal for homework isn't good."

Lauren started to nod off and she mumbled, "But it's the college lifestyle."

"No it's not and-"Bo stopped then asked, "Are you sleeping?"

Lauren opened her eyes and stretched, "No sweetie I am not sleeping."

Bo chuckled then said, "You just called me sweetie which means you were asleep. We are so not going to get burgers. I'm going to take you home, tuck you in then we're going to get a good night's sleep."

"But I'm hungry…" Lauren said in a playful whine even though the thought of falling asleep in Bo's arms was a lot more alluring than burgers.

Bo smiled at her then remarked, "I'll make you a sandwich then we'll go to bed. It's not the stellar evening that I had planned, but I want you well rested." Then she shrugged, "I'll just have to make you a big breakfast in the morning."

Lauren found herself staring at Bo again and she exhaled slowly. Falling for Bo was easy to do especially since she made it so easy. Lauren let go of Bo's hand and reached out to move the hair away from her face then she traced the outside of her ear. "Why do you care so much?"

Bo took hold of her hand then kissed her fingertips, "Because you're Lauren." Lauren grinned. That was the same response she had given Bo that morning. "And Lauren has occupied a special place inside of me. So I care. I care a lot."

A silence came over them and Lauren could tell Bo wanted to say more but she couldn't figure out what else she wanted to say and it made her curious. But in this moment she didn't care about curiosity. All she cared about was Bo and spending time with her. "I care too Bo."

"I know you do babe."

Lauren sat h up and glared at her, "Don't call me babe."

Bo chuckled and asked, "Why not?"

Lauren wasn't going to get into this with Bo so she just said, "It's annoying."

Bo only laughed then told her, "Okay. Fine. Are you awake enough to go get burgers?" Lauren nodded her head then Bo smiled, "I guess we'll go pick up some burgers."

They went to the diner to pick up their burgers then headed back to Bo's house. As soon as they were inside Bo said, "Go in the living room while I go grab some plates."

Lauren went in the living room with the bag of food then set it on the coffee table and waited for Bo to come back with plates. Bo walked in with plates, wine, and wineglasses. She set everything down on the coffee table then she and Lauren sat down on the floor between the coffee table and couch so they could eat. After they had eaten Bo and Lauren were cuddled up on the couch watching some movie that was supposed to be funny but Lauren thought it was terrible. The only thing that prevented her from complaining about it was the fact that Bo was finding the movie hilarious and every time she laughed it would make Lauren smile. Being cuddled up to Bo and having her arms wrapped her around her made Lauren feel completely at peace and she didn't want to move from their spot on the couch. The movie was almost over and Bo asked, "Do you want to watch another movie or do you want to go to bed? I know you're tired." Lauren didn't move from her current position which was her lying on top of Bo with her head resting on her chest. When she didn't answer Bo kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Are you sleeping?"

Lauren turned her head so her chin was resting on Bo's chest then she smiled and mumbled, "No." They looked at each other while Bo slowly ran her fingers through her hair. Lauren let out a contented sigh then wondered, "Does this scare you?"

Bo's eyebrow arched and answered, "No. Does it scare you?"

Lauren bit her bottom lip then turned her head so she could lie back down on Bo's chest. She couldn't look Bo in the eyes while she thought about the question because she would end up getting lost in them and wouldn't answer Bo's question. She closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling of Bo combing her fingers through her hair. Lauren took a deep breath and sighed, "No it doesn't scare me."

"But..."

Lauren grinned then lifted her head so she could look at Bo, "But I am worried about what'll happen if someone finds out about us."

Bo let out a soft snort, "I'm surprised they haven't already considering we really enjoy public sex." Then she chuckled, "I'm even more surprised that we haven't gotten arrested."

Lauren rolled her eyes and commented, "If we get arrested I'm not talking to you for a month."

Bo lifted her head up to give Lauren a kiss then she let it fall back down on the throw pillow, "But I'll bail you out. You can't be mad at me for that."

"If my parents find out that I've gone to jail due to indecent exposure and whatever else they give us in charges I will be the least of your problems." Lauren chuckled as she rested her head back on Bo's chest.

Bo chuckled, "Well that'll definitely be an interesting way to meet your parents."

"To say the least." Lauren smiled. They shared a brief laugh then Lauren went back to their original discussion, "Are you not scared of being caught?"

Bo scoffed and remarked, "Caught for what?" Lauren let out an exasperated sigh then moved to get off of Bo but the woman prevented her from moving when she wrapped her arms around her., "Where are you going?"

Lauren was getting irritated with Bo and she didn't want to be laying on top her while they had a serious discussion. She tried to move again but Bo held her in place which caused her to scowl, "Let go of me Bo."

Bo shook her head no, "I'm not letting you go Lauren. I want you to tell me why you're getting upset. Because I feel there is no reason for you to get upset."

"There's no reason for me to get upset?" Lauren repeated. The disbelief was apparent in her voice. Lauren gave Bo a pointed look, "The response you just gave me tells me that you don't care if we get caught which also tells me that you don't care about any of the repercussions either."

Bo had a serious look on her face but she took deep breath then explained in a calm voice, "I didn't say that Lauren." Lauren scoffed and Bo chuckled, "Oh you're adorable when you're being indignant." Lauren glared at her but eventually the look disappeared from her face because Bo was lying there with a smile on her face being nothing but cooperative and patient. And she wanted to kiss and smack the woman all at the same time. Bo cupped her cheek then rubbed it with her thumb, "I don't care if we get caught, but at the same time I do. But that's only because of you." She gave Lauren a small smile, "You have a promising career as a doctor waiting for you and I'm not going to mess that up for you."

Lauren dropped her head down so her forehead was resting on Bo's chest and she mumbled, "Why do you do that?"

Bo began to rub her back in slow circles now that she knew that Lauren wasn't trying to get away from her. Bo murmured against her hair, "Why do I do what?"

Lauren picked her head up and said, "Why are you so understanding and easygoing with me?"

Bo stopped moving her hands then chuckled before admitting, "Trust me Lauren it's a new thing for me too. I'm usually the one that jumps to conclusions." Her hands moved to Lauren's waist then Bo lifter her head up to give her a gentle kiss before telling her, "But I'm learning a little control for you."

Lauren smirked then brought her hand up to Bo's cheek. She kissed her then as she pulled back she commented, "Thank you but stop being so sweet."

Bo smiled and asked, "Why?"

Lauren took hold of Bo's hands and moved them so she wouldn't try to restrain her as she tried to get up. "Because when something is too good to be true it usually is."

Bo watched her as she got up, "Where are you going?" Then she smiled at Lauren, "Well I am your professor so I think we're risking a lot already."

Lauren stood by the couch and stretched as she yawned, "I have to pee and we need to clean up before bed."

Lauren's shirt had ridden up while she was stretching and Bo didn't wait to capitalise on the exposure of her abdomen. She gave the exposed skin a light kiss which caused the muscles underneath it to jump and Lauren placed her hand on the back of Bo's head. Bo slid the shirt up further so she could kiss a path up Lauren's side which caused Lauren to giggle because the contact tickled. Then she got off the couch so she could pull the tight baby blue t-shirt off of Lauren. Bo bent down and kissed the top part of her right breast before whispering against it"We can clean later." She nipped at the skin, "I saw Lauren skin and I would like my dessert now."

Lauren let out a low chuckle then as she buried her hands into Bo's hair she remarked, "You can have dessert after we clean." She brought Bo's head up and planted a firm kiss on her lips. Bo wrapped her arm around her waist and before the kiss could lead to anything further Lauren pulled back and smiled, "Clean first Bo."

Bo rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine then."

Lauren grinned at the small pout Bo had on her face. She broke free from her then grabbed her shirt and put it on before heading into the downstairs bathroom. After she went to the bathroom she helped Bo clean up their dinner mess. When they were in the kitchen putting their dishes in the dishwasher Bo turned to look at Lauren, who was sitting on the counter drinking the rest of her wine, and asked, "Where's your journal?"

Lauren held the sip of wine in her mouth before she slowly swallowed it. "Um...why do you need my journal?"

Bo shrugged and said, "It'll give me something to read while I'm making you breakfast in the morning." Bo got a suggestive grin on her face, "Give me an idea what I need to do better."

Lauren brought her glass up for another drink and mumbled, "You don't need to do better." She took a drink from the glass then set it down on the counter. Bo was looking at her and Lauren could tell that she was trying to suppress a smile which meant Bo had heard her. "Oh don't be smug. It doesn't look good on you."

Bo dried her hands on the dishtowel then tossed it on the counter next to Lauren as she asked, "You know what does look good on me?" The desire was obvious on Bo's face and it made Lauren forget all about the sleep she needed as her body began to respond to the look.

"What's that?" Lauren asked watching as Bo walked closer to her.

Bo walked between Lauren's open legs then slowly ran her hands up her jean clad thighs. When Bo was close enough Lauren brought her head down and the brunette slowly ran the tip of her tongue across her bottom lip before whispering, "You." The kiss started out as a tender one when their lips met but with each kiss, lip bite, or swipe of the tongue it turned into a frenzied, lust driven kiss that only added to the ever persistent arousal between them. Bo broke the kiss and ordered, "Wrap your legs around me." Lauren gave her a questioning look, "Don't give me that look. Just do it Lauren. Trust me."

Lauren gave Bo a wary look but when Bo stuck her hand between her legs and applied pressure to the now sensitive juncture she groaned at the pleasurable feeling that went through her. She didn't hesitate to wrap her legs around Bo's midsection after she had moved her hand. Lauren was slightly impressed when Bo lifted her off the counter. But their trip was short lived when she placed Lauren on the island that was directly behind them. Once Bo had set her down she undid the button on Lauren's jeans and told her, "Lie back." Knowing exactly what Bo wanted to do the pool in Lauren's panties worsened and she was certain that they were now destroyed. Lauren laid down on the cold countertop and once she did Bo pulled off her jeans in one fluid motion. She then felt Bo stroke her on the outside of her panties and she let out a soft moan. The moan turned into stifled groan when Bo moved her panties to the side to glide a finger into her. Bo gave her aroused muscles a few teasing strokes before pulling the finger out of her. Lauren was aching for Bo to give her more and their passion made her desperate to feel Bo inside of her. Lauren lifted her head, "Bo please..."

She watched as Bo planted a kiss on the inside of her thigh and she continued to watch her as she moved closer to the spot that Lauren needed her the most. The anticipation of what was to come almost reduced Lauren to whimpers. Bo pulled down the cotton panties and when they were off she gave Lauren a sexy smirk that drove her crazy then put the underwear in her back pocket. Bo placed her hands on Lauren's thighs and slowly moved them up. Their eyes were locked on each other and Lauren's breathing became heavy. In that moment it wasn't the feeling of Bo's fingers gliding up the silky, smooth skin of her thighs nor was it the persistent pressure of Bo's thumbs on her inner thighs that further excited Lauren. No. It was the look in Bo's eyes. A look that held a mixture of lust, want, and need. But it was also the meaning behind the look caused Lauren to grip the edge of the counter and call out Bo's name. In that gaze Bo looked at Lauren like she was the sexiest woman on the planet. Like she was the only woman that mattered. Lauren shut her eyes when Bo's hands had reached the top of her thighs and her thumbs were now between her wet lips stroking her excited clit. Lauren let out shuddering gasp after shuddering gasp as Bo brought her closer to her climax. Just when she was about to come Bo stopped her movements. Lauren laid there on the counter, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body which was too tense for her to protest Bo's stopping. Lauren felt herself being pulled to the edge of the island then Bo placed a kiss to the inside of her thigh before murmuring, "Don't worry babe you'll get what you want."

And true to her word Bo gave Lauren exactly what she wanted and it didn't take long for her to get it either. Bo's mouth clamped onto her extremely sensitive clit and began to suck on it while driving two fingers deep inside her. Lauren had her eyes closed tight as an overwhelming amount of pleasure swept through her. Her left hand clung to the back of Bo's head to keep her in place while other gripped the edge of the island. The soft gasps and moans were replaced by unrestrained cries of pleasure that reverberated throughout the out the kitchen. It didn't take long for Lauren to feel the delicious sensation of her impending orgasm and she panted, "Faster Bo…I need you to go-"

Bo increased how fast and how deep her fingers went into Lauren and it was just enough for Lauren's orgasm to overpower her. Turning her into a quivering mess on Bo's countertop. Bo slowly continued to fuck her and Lauren was on an orgasmic high for what seemed like forever. She never noticed when Bo pulled out of her nor did she hear what Bo had said to her. Lauren felt as though she was having an outer body experience. When she finally came back to her senses Lauren slowly opened her eyes then blinked a few times before noticing that Bo was looking at her. Bo had her chin resting on Lauren's lower abdomen and she had a big smile on her face even as she bit her bottom lip. She grinned then asked, "How you feeling babe?"

Lauren took a deep breath then closed her eyes as she tried to centre herself. She felt completely relax and now she wanted to pass out. Lauren picked up her hand then dropped it on top of Bo's head murmuring, "Don't call me that. And I feel so damn good." She chuckled, "I don't think I can walk."

Bo kissed her hip bone which tickled Lauren then said, "Well we can try sleeping on the island but I don't think it'll be comfortable. Then you'd get cold and we would have to move so-"

With her eyes still closed Lauren slid her hand down Bo's face then covered her mouth, "Sh. I'm basking. There's no talking while I'm basking."

Bo kissed the palm of her hand before she moved it away to say, "And you're beautiful when you bask. And even more beautiful when you come." Bo paused for second then added, "I like being the one that makes you come."

"Why is that?" Lauren wondered as a smile came to her face. Bo had a way of always making her feel so special and sometimes she was flabbergasted by it but right now she welcomed it because it wrapped around her like a security blanket.

Lauren felt Bo move then she felt lips press against her own. This kiss was unhurried and the emotion behind it almost frightened Lauren but then Bo pulled back to whisper, "Because in that moment you're unguarded, passionate, and so damn sexy. And I like being responsible for it and I like knowing that I'm the only one who gets to see you this way. It's a side of you that's only for me."

Lauren opened her eyes then smiled at Bo before giving her lingering kiss then telling her, "And you will be the only one that sees it. I'm all yours Bo."

Bo grinned at her before planting a quick kiss on her lips. As she stood up she said, "Come on doctor let's go to bed." She reached out for Lauren's hand, "Can you walk?"

Lauren hopped down off the counter with Bo's help and nodded, "For the most part." She looked around for her jeans and found them on the other counter. As she was about to pull them on Bo took them from her, "What are you doing Bo? I'm not parading around here half naked for you."

Bo raised an eyebrow at her and grinned, "That's not a bad idea." Lauren narrowed her eyes at her and Bo chuckled, "Easy now Lauren. I'm just playing with you. But you don't need your pants." Laruen crossed her arms over her chest and Bo laughed, "We're going upstairs and getting in bed."

Lauren shook her head and smiled, "Okay but I want to shower first. I need to freshen up after our kitchen adventure."

They were walking out of the kitchen when Bo commented, "That wasn't a kitchen adventure. That was just sex. A kitchen adventure would involve a phallic like vegetable. Say a cucumber."

Lauren turned around so fast that Bo walked into her. She jabbed her finger into her chest and threatened, "If you ever try to pull that one I will stop having sex with you."

Bo held up her hands and assured her, "There will be no vegetable play. I was just kidding." Lauren continued to glare at Bo, "Sweetie I promise you vegetables aren't something I'm into." Lauren lowered her finger and Bo grinned, "You're so cute when you're angry."

Lauren rolled her eyes in mock irritation and remarked, "Is there any time when you don't think I'm cute?"

"Yes." Lauren gave her a look that dared her to answer that question truthfully. Bo smiled, "When you're asleep. Then I just think you're adorable and I want to cuddle with you."

Lauren smiled and shook her head as they headed for the stairs. Bo was too cute sometimes and Lauren was a sucker for it which was a good and bad thing. Good because it made her fall for Bo even more but bad because it made her sucker for Bo and Lauren was still trying to figure out if she was ready to give herself fully to the woman. Lauren had given Bo her body and mind, but to give her her heart would be a dangerous thing to do. She had done it once before and the damaged caused had left her broken. She didn't think that she would be able to do it again. Lauren felt a pinch to her ass and her immediate reaction was to swat Bo and ask, "Why did you do that?"

"You had serious face. Now is not the time for serious face." Bo said before kissing her. As they walked into the room Bo took her hand, "Let's go shower then go to bed. And tomorrow morning you can tell me why you had serious face over breakfast."

Lauren playfully rolled her eyes and followed Bo into the bathroom for their shower telling her, "We are not having sex in the shower." Bo just laughed at her.

_Bo caressed Lauren's cheek before leaning in to place a feather light kiss on her lips. She pulled back and with an earnest look in her eyes she told Lauren, "I'm not leaving you Lauren."_

_Lauren had tears coming down her face and she didn't care that she was causing a scene, "No you are leaving me Bo. You're leaving me and you're not coming back."_

"_I'll be back babe." The flight attendant announced final boarding for Bo's flight, "You just have to trust me."_

_Lauren held onto Bo's shirt and sobbed, "I do trust you. But you can't leave me." She looked up into Bo's caring eyes and pleaded, "Please take me with you." Bo continued to look at her with an apologetic look so she changed her tone and demanded, "Take me with you Bo."_

_Bo gave her one more kiss then said, "I love you Lauren. I'll be back." Bo broke away from her. Lauren couldn't hold it together as Bo walked away from her and headed to the door for the gate. She was devastated that Bo was okay with leaving her. Didn't she know how much Lauren needed her? Didn't she know how incomplete Lauren felt without her? Didn't she know how much Lauren loved her? She felt hollow and she didn't think she'd be able to make it through this. Lauren stood there in the bustling airport terminal crying out for Bo._

Lauren bolted up in bed jerking her head left then right in a panic. As she got an understanding of her surroundings she realised that she was in Bo's house and in her bed. Lauren laid down then took several deep breaths as she tried to calm herself but the dream had completely unnerved her. All it left in its wake was an empty feeling and a longing the brunette who slept peacefully beside her. Lauren scooted closer to Bo then brushed the hair out of her face before whispering, "Bo…" She gave her a kiss hoping it would wake her.

Bo's only response was to wrap her arm around Lauren's midsection and cuddle closer to her with a content smile on her face as she continued to sleep. Lauren kissed the brunette's shoulder and said, "Bo wake up."

Bo's eyebrows furrowed a little then she mumbled, "What Lauren?"

The emotion of the dream came back to her and Lauren's eyes began to tear up as she told her in a small, quiet voice, "I need you."

"You need me?" Bo questioned with her eyes closed. Then she opened them and looked at Lauren. The look on her face turned from one of confusion to one full of concern, "What's the matter Lauren?"

Lauren tried her best to try not cry, but an errant tear made its way down her cheek as she said, "I need you to touch me. I need you to make it better."

"Make what-"

Lauren silenced her with a kiss and at first Bo didn't respond but then she placed her hand on the back of Lauren's neck and deepened the kiss. As Bo's tongue explored her mouth the emptiness and hurt Lauren was feeling slowly faded away and she was only aware of her and Bo. Bo guided Lauren back to where she was lying on her back then moved to where she was on top of her. Bo broke the kiss to look at Lauren in the soft moonlight that filtered into the room. Her dark brown eyes bore into Lauren's and the powerful look in them caused Lauren to stop breathing for a moment and heart to swell. Bo kissed her before making a trail of light kisses across her jaw then she kissed the spot behind Lauren's ear before murmuring against it, "What do you want Lauren?"

Lauren licked her lips then anxiously swallowed before saying, "I want you to go slow Bo. I-" She sighed then whispered, "I need to feel you inside of me."

Bo gave a slight nod of her before lowering her head to place another soft kiss on Lauren's lips. Lauren held onto Bo's waist as the kiss progressed. It wasn't rushed nor was it demanding. It was gradual and tentative yet at the same time intense. The tension between Lauren and Bo wasn't just sexual. There was a raw emotion that enveloped the both them and it made it seem like time had slowed. Lauren moaned into the kiss when Bo's fingertips finally touched her. And even as Lauren's hips moved in response to her touch Bo didn't speed up their pace. She was careful in how she touched Lauren and brought her to an unhurried but steady build up. It wasn't until Lauren was pleading, desperate to feel Bo inside her, did Bo ease two of her fingers into of her. Lauren gently bit Bo's bottom lip and her back arched off of the bed when she felt the digits enter her. Their pace was slow and the only sounds that could be heard in the room were the quiet gasps and moans coming from Lauren. Bo gave her a kiss before resting her forehead on Lauren's. Their lips were barely touching as they shared the same breath and they were only aware of each other. As Lauren's orgasm drew closer her breathing became more laboured. Then in a barely audible whisper, as her climax washed over her, she said, "I love you Bo."

Lauren shut her eyes and surrendered to her orgasm letting the pleasure flow through her body as clung tightly to Bo. While she came down from her orgasm and Bo stayed inside of her but her hand was still. Lauren opened her eyes only to find Bo looking down at her. She had a small smile on her face then she placed a gentle kiss on Lauren's lips before saying, "I love you too Lauren." Bo carefully pulled out of her before taking Lauren into her arms. Lauren buried her face in Bo's neck. She had given Bo everything and she hoped that this time would be different for her. She took a deep breath and took in Bo's smell. It was different. And they were different. Plus this was Bo. Bo wouldn't let anything happen to them. Feeling secure about everything between her and Bo Lauren let herself fall back to sleep even though a lot had transpired between them. But it was something that could wait until morning. For now she wanted to fall asleep in Bo's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>The end is coming soon...I won't say how many chapter because I usually end up shooting myself in the foot. How will it end...? Thank you for the reviews and comments. They've been spectacular.<strong>


	6. Sudden Turn of Events

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al. and b**orrowed Orange Is The New Black characters also belong to their respective studios and creators.********

* * *

><p>Lauren stirred as the blinding light from the sun shone in her face. She groaned and tried to roll on her side so she wasn't facing the bright light but when she tried to move she couldn't. Lauren frowned and tried again but she was unable to. She then realised that Bo's bed was a lot more lumpy than usual and the bed sheet was missing. Lauren's sleep fogged brain worked through what was going on and she finally realised that she was lying on top of Bo and that Bo was holding her in place. Lauren stopped trying to move her whole body and just turned her head the other way and mumbled, "The curtains are open."<p>

Bo kissed the top of her head and murmured, "I know." Then she sighed. Lauren noticed that there was something off about it.

She sat up and looked at her, "What's the matter?" Bo slowly ran her hand up and down Lauren's naked back as she looked at her with a contemplative look on her face. It wasn't Bo's normal thinking face. Her eyes normally held a playful glint in them but at this moment they were serious and it was the flurry of emotion in them that made Lauren worry. "Bo?"

Bo took a deep breath then asked, "What happened last night?"

"What are you talking about?" Lauren wondered not understanding where this conversation was going or why Bo looked so serious.

Bo got an annoyed look on her face. Lauren became even more worried because the only time that she had seen Bo's annoyed face was when she playing around and she knew that Bo wasn't playing around at the moment. Bo gave her a pointed look, "You seriously don't remember what happened last night?" Lauren cautiously shook her head no and Bo let out a frustrated sigh, "We-" She looked up at the ceiling then when she spoke again her voice was quiet and heavy with emotion, "We made love Lauren."

Lauren stared at Bo who was now looking at her again. And as they looked at each other everything came rushing back to Lauren. The dream, the feelings, the love..._Oh shit I told Bo I loved her._ Her pulse quickened as the memories overwhelmed her brain. _I can't believe I did that. Shit. Shit. Shit. Stupid nightmare and with its stupid feelings. Shit._ Lauren hadn't said anything for the longest moment and Bo started to get upset. "You don't remember?" Bo asked the patient tone being replaced with and incredulous one. Lauren remained quiet unable to find the words to explain to Bo what had happened tonight. Bo scoffed in disbelief then pushed Lauren off of her. She landed on the other side of the bed and watched as Bo got up.

_Crap. Crap. Crap._ Lauren jumped off the bed and said, "Bo hold on."

"No Lauren I'm not going to hold on." Bo shook her head, "I can't believe I-"She threw her hands up in frustration and exclaimed, "I don't know what the fuck I believed but this...this isn't how I pictured the first time we made love." Bo stalked over to her dresser, "And I can't believe that you fucking didn't remember it. " She turned around to look at Lauren, "Are you fucking serious Lauren?"

An upset Bo was something that she had never had to deal with before because she was normally mellow and patient with Lauren. But Lauren had screwed up and now she had to deal with the consequences that came from her unintentionally hurting Bo which meant she now had to make everything right between them. Bo pulled open her dresser drawer with a rough pull and took out a shirt mumbling about how she shouldn't have given into Lauren. Lauren took a deep breath then carefully said, "Bo can you stop for a moment?"

Bo slammed the drawer close and retorted, "Why so you can lie to me?"

Her voice wavered at the end of the sentence and that destroyed Lauren. Bo was about to pull the shirt on but Lauren took it from her then moved to where she was standing in front Bo so she could wrap her arms around her. Bo stood ramrod straight and when she didn't relax Lauren started to explain, "I didn't forget Bo. How could I forget something that was so…." Lauren tried to find the perfect word that described the indescribable but all she came up with and she felt it did a disservice to their first time making love, "Monumental for us. I-" She paused again when her thoughts began to jumble together as she tried to figure out the best way to explain to Bo what had happened and what she was feeling, "I freaked out. I remembered what happened and I freaked out." She felt Bo tense up more and she quickly backpedalled, "I didn't freak out because of what we did or what we said Bo. I freaked out because some middle of the night declaration of my love for you wasn't how that was supposed to happen. Or it wasn't how I wished for it to happen." Lauren sighed and rested her head on Bo's shoulder then rambled, "That stupid dream screwed with me and I woke up needing you. I felt like I was empty on the inside. And I-" The tears came to her eyes as she confessed, "I need to feel you. I needed to feel complete again."

They stood there for a moment then Bo tried to break the hold Lauren had on her. She held on tighter because she wasn't going to give Bo the opportunity to walk away from her. "Lauren can I get my arms back please?" Lauren shook her head no against Bo's shoulder and Bo let out a light chuckle, "I want to hold you so can I please get my arms back?" Lauren cautiously unwrapped her arms from around Bo then she felt Bo's arms envelope her. The two of them stood there in a brief silence then Bo kissed the top of Lauren's head before saying, "I'm sorry I went off on you."

Lauren smiled and told her, "You don't have to apologise. You didn't have a clue as to what was going on with me."

Bo rubbed her back and admitted, "You're right but I knew something was wrong last night and I should have put two and two together instead of jumping to conclusions."

Lauren lifted her head and looked in Bo's eyes, "Sweetie you were dealing with your own emotions about last night. I understand."

Bo chuckled and smirked, "You certain you don't want to become a shrink? I think you'd be very good at."

Lauren smiled and joked, "This relationship is only big enough for one shrink and you're filling that position quite well." Lauren sighed, "So are we okay?" Bo shook her head no and Lauren scrunched eyebrows together, "What's wrong?"

"Your dream Lauren. What happened?" Bo asked her with genuine concern in her voice. Lauren let her head drop to Bo's shoulder. Bo rubbed her back and insisted, "Lauren..."

Lauren took a deep breath then let it out before mumbling, "It's not important Bo. I overreacted."

"You waking me up in the middle of the night to make love is an overreaction?" Bo questioned. She kissed the side of Lauren's head before wondering, "I'd hate to see what a normal reaction would be."

Lauren pinched Bo's side causing her to hiss then she lifted her head, "We really did make love last night didn't we?" Bo got a look on her face that confirmed her question and shook her head yes. Lauren smiled then gave Bo a light kiss before pulling back, "It was everything I hoped it would be." She sighed and rested her head on Bo's shoulder then started to tell her about the dream, "You left me. Well you were leaving me." Her throat tightened as the feelings that the dream provoked came back to her as she recalled it. She swallowed then continued, "We were in an airport and you were about to leave. And I was begging for you to take me with you because it felt like you were leaving me for good. But you kept saying you'd be back but I didn't believe you." Lauren bit her lip hoping to keep her emotions under control but they were too strong and she tearfully finished, "Then you left."

Lauren sniffed in an attempt to prevent herself from crying but a tear slid out the corner of her eye. Bo rubbed her back and said, "Come on let's go lie down." They headed for the bed and lied down on it. Bo was holding Lauren and they were quiet for several minutes. Then Bo just started talking and Lauren wasn't sure if she was talking to her or thinking out loud, "You woke me up last night and you needed something from me. And with no hesitation and no questions I willingly gave it to you. I've-" Bo played with Lauren's hair and she patiently waited for Bo to finish whatever she was going to say. "I told you I've had two previous relationships where I thought they were going somewhere." Lauren nodded, "But the reason why they stopped going anywhere is because I stopped them. They didn't feel right to me and I was starting to feel like I was losing parts of myself while I was in them. But being with you it's different. I don't think twice about giving you parts of myself and it scares me. So you're not the only one who freaked Lauren." Lauren sat up and looked at Bo and Bo smiled, "That's right I freaked. I stayed up all night because I was so afraid of what had happened between us. I'm afraid that since I've given this part of myself to you so easily that I'd do what I did in those others relationships, which is continuing to give you pieces of myself until things go bad, and I don't want that to happen." Bo took a deep breath then brushed away a strand of hair that was in Lauren's face, "You give me something that I didn't know I needed." She paused for a second then continued, "You give me a sanctuary from this crazy ass world. I look at you and I just know that this is where I'm supposed to be. Right here with you."

Lauren continued to look Bo in her eyes. The love was obvious in her them and it was powerful. She was stunned by the overpowering nature of the emotional connection that they shared and she had to look away from Bo before it overwhelmed her. She took a moment and waited for the intensity of the emotions to lessen before she cleared her throat then asked, "Why are you telling me this Bo?"

Bo sighed and said, "I don't know." She chuckled then surmised, "I think it goes hand in hand with your dream. I'll always come back to you Lauren. I have to come back to you. If I don't then I'll be missing the one place I know my heart is safe." Bo took Lauren's hand in hers and placed it on her chest, "Right?"

Lauren met Bo's gaze and told her, "Of course it is Bo. I would never do anything to hurt you." Lauren interlocked her fingers with Bo, "Just as I am all those things for you, you are the same for me. When I'm with you Bo I don't have a care in the world. It's just you and I and nothing else matters. You give me a version of love that I've only been able to imagine. But here I am living it and I don't want to lose that."

Bo smiled then brought her head up and Lauren met her for a tender kiss. It didn't go any further but through it they conveyed to each other that they were in this for however long they were going to be together. Bo broke the kiss then she glanced at the clock before asking, "Are you hungry right now or do you think I can sleep for an hour? Then we can have brunch when I wake up."

Lauren grinned and said, "Brunch will be fine but clothes the curtains first."

Bo got out of bed and closed the curtain then rejoined Lauren in bed. They got comfortable and eventually they both fell asleep feeling mentally and emotionally better about their relationship and where it was headed.

* * *

><p>Lauren was sitting at the island with her school work laid out in front of her and she was concentrating it while Bo was making them lunch. They had woken up at two instead of the hour catnap they had planned but they were both better for it. Lauren wasn't paying Bo any attention and she was writing out some notes when she heard, "Lauren Lewis."<p>

She looked at Bo, who didn't look happy, and said with hesitation in her voice, "Yes Bo?" She then saw what Bo was holding and internally groaned. She had her "sex journal" and had it opened which meant she had read it.

"What the fuck is this? I know I said it was up to your discretion of what you wrote about but to blatantly call this project asinine and not worth the time is just disrespectful and an insult to me as an educator." Bo scolded as she threw the notebook on the counter. "Furthermore this _asinine_ project has helped many of my students in the past become very aware of their sexual self." Bo let out an aggravated breath, "Not everyone has the privilege of knowing themselves by the time they've reached college, and even then those that do, have learned something more about themselves." Bo shook her head, "And your small minded approach to this project shows how even the most intelligent person can be ridiculously close minded."

Lauren sat there astonished by the dressing down that she had received from Bo. She had never been admonished for her schoolwork before and the fact that her teacher was her girlfriend made her a little confused on how to respond. "Are you yelling at me as my girlfriend or as my professor?"

Bo glared at her and shot back, "Both."

Lauren got off the stool she was sitting on then picked up the notebook. She flipped through a few pages then handed it back to her. Bo eyed the notebook then took it from Lauren and read it. The angry look gradually changed into a happy one that included a smile that widened the more Bo read. When Bo finished reading the journal she put the notebook down on the counter then walked closer to Lauren and took her face in her hands before giving her a kiss that took Lauren's breath away. It lasted only a moment but it was enough to have Lauren yearning for more. Bo pulled back and whispered, "I have never-" Bo's eyes began to shimmer with tears , "That was so beautiful." Bo kissed her again then apologised, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Lauren smirked and said, "It's okay Bo and that's nothing. I started writing that bullshit entry then I got serious and the next thing I know I'm practically confessing my love for you on paper." She gave her a small smile, "But it's what I feel Bo. The thoughts that go through my mind when I think about you or when you touch me is always the same...I can never get enough and I surrender myself completely over to you. No matter where we are or who's around I feel like it's you and I and I can't wait until the next time we're together. You're in me Bo. All of me. And I never want to lose that feeling."

Bo kissed her again and the passion behind it along with the urgency let Lauren know that the kiss would lead to something else which made all the right body parts respond to it. Bo had a firm hold of her waist and as she deepened the kiss she manoeuvred them to where she had Lauren pinned between her body and the island. Lauren's skin began to tingle as Bo's hand slipped under the hem of her tank top and her stomach tightened as the graceful fingertips grazed lightly across her skin. Bo then moved her fingers into the waistband of the boxer shorts that she was wearing. Lauren looked into Bo's eyes as she felt the digits make their way further down the shorts and as they got closer to their destination the more excited she became. Bo leaned in close to give Lauren a light kiss then whispered, "I love you Lauren." She wanted to return the sentiment but right when she had opened her mouth Bo buried a finger deep inside of her and all that came out was a soft gasp. The pace was slow at first but then the momentum picked up and Lauren's quiet moans and gasps turned into cries of pleasure.

Bo had her other hand on the back of Lauren's neck and was driving two of her fingers deep inside Lauren and they were looking into each other's eyes. And it was in this moment, the moment between enjoying the feeling of being fucked right before her orgasm, did Lauren realise that the connection they had had always been there and she had been too busy fighting it to realise it. But now that she had acknowledged her love for Bo she now recognised the look in Bo's eyes that had always been hard to figure out. Bo loved her for the longest time but she was too blind to realise it. And just before she lost herself to her orgasm she told Bo, "I love you Bo." Then her head dropped to the brunette's shoulder and her body shuddered as she came. Lauren had recovered from her orgasm but Bo's fingers remained inside of her. Bo was holding Lauren closely to her while Lauren's head remained on her shoulder. Several minutes passed then Lauren asked, "Is it always going to be this intense now?"

Bo let out a small laugh and as she pulled out of Lauren she remarked, "I hope not. If it does I might explode from all the emotion." She paused then pointed out, "It has always been intense Lauren. But now you just know why it's intense and I guess it makes you more aware of the intensity"

Lauren thought about what Bo had said and realised that she was right. Even when she was fighting it and denying what was between them her body always conveyed her true feelings. And every time she was with Bo the way she touched her and the way Bo touched her was always on a deeper level and was never superficial. Lauren thought back to the first time they had sex and she remembered the way Bo had pinned her against the wall and fucked her. She had fucked her with passion, emotion, and with all she had. Lauren brought her head up and looked Bo in her eyes, "How long have you loved me?"

Bo smirked and responded, "From the moment my eyes laid on you." She chuckled, "I know it sounds cliché, but it's true. I saw you and I was drawn to you in an instant. Sure I chalked it up to you being amazingly gorgeous but then when we started getting together it sort of happened all at once and I've haven't been able to turn it off since."

Lauren gave Bo a brief kiss then smiled, "Come on Professor. I want to show you how much I love you." Bo's eyebrow arched up and Lauren grinned as she took Bo's hand to lead her out of the kitchen to go upstairs. She wanted to show Bo that as much as she loved Lauren, Lauren loved her just as much if not more. Lauren looked back at Bo and her heart swelled with love for the woman. And she would spend the rest of the day showing Bo that.

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Later….<em>

Lauren sat in her desk chewing on her bottom lip. She had been chewing on it for the last ten minutes. Bo was wearing a tight red blouse with the sleeves rolled up and an even tighter gray skirt. And to complete the outfit she was wearing heels that accentuated her well toned legs. The entire ensemble was driving Lauren insane especially since she and Bo hadn't seen each other for the last two weeks thanks to mid-terms and Lauren getting everything in order for medical school. They had talked and seen each other sporadically during the two weeks but there wasn't enough time for them to really be together which meant neither of them had had sex in the last two weeks. Bo was wrapping up her lecture and Lauren started packing up her bag then she heard Alex whisper, "Snarky don't forget that you're on ice duty for the party tonight."

Lauren turned in her seat to look at the dark haired woman and pointed out in a quiet voice, "I never agreed to this stupid party therefore I am not on ice duty. I will be locked in my room and hoping no drunk chicks or frat boys try to come into it thinking it's the bathroom." Lauren then scowled, "You two still owe me a rug for my room by the way."

Alex held her hands up and told her, "I gave Piper the money to have it replaced so take it up with her."

"Alright so that's tonight's class. I should have your mid-term papers back to you in a few days if not next week. I'll see you guys on Monday. Have a good weekend." Bo said to the class right before she started to pack up her notes.

Lauren got up and headed to the front of the class so she could talk to Bo. As she approached the desk she said, "Professor Dennis." Bo looked up at her and there was a fire in her eyes that only Lauren saw which provoked a tingling sensation between her legs. But as quickly as the look had appeared it was gone.

Bo smiled and said, "Dr. Lewis how can I help you?"

Lauren bit the inside of her lip as tried her best not to flirt with the woman. She cleared her throat and asked, "I was wondering if you had time to go over my mid-term paper with me. I think I might have missed some points that you were looking for and I'm a little worried about my grade."

Bo pressed her lips together and Lauren could tell she was trying not to smile. She nodded her head and said, "If you want to come with me to my office I certainly can spend a few minutes going over it with you."

Before Lauren could say anything Alex walked by her and said, "Lauren don't forget the ice for the party."

"Okay fine." Lauren told her. She had one thing on her mind and Alex was only delaying it for her. "I'll get it after I talk with Professor Dennis about my paper."

Alex rolled her eyes and commented, "I'm certain you got an A. You get those in your sleep right?" Lauren narrowed her eyes at her and Alex held her hands up, "Sorry. I forget good grades are like a religion for you. I'll see you later."

Alex left out of the classroom and she was the last to leave so Bo and Lauren had the room to themselves. Lauren looked around and saw that the room was clear so she walked around the desk then walked up behind Bo. After wrapping her arm around Bo's waist she brushed her dark hair to the side then softly kissed her neck and whispered against the skin, "I want you so much right now. Do you know how beautiful you look?"

Bo turned around in her embrace and smiled, "I think I'm drop dead gorgeous but why don't you tell me?"

Lauren let her hands drift to Bo's ass then she leaned in close to give her kiss. And as she pulled back she murmured, "You are devastatingly beautiful and I want to take you right here." She placed a light kiss on Bo's neck, "Glide my fingers deep inside of you and enjoy the feeling of having you wrapped around them." Lauren brought her hand up to Bo's chest and she took a firm hold of her breast causing Bo to let out a low moan. "What do you say Professor?"

Bo let out a quiet chuckle then muttered, "I think when you haven't had sex in a couple weeks you get really needy and risky. I like it. Also party?"

Lauren sighed and rolled her eyes, "Piper and Alex are throwing a party to celebrate the end of mid-terms. I, of course, have other things in mind but I told Piper I would at least show up for an hour of it before disappearing. I was going to call you after to see if I could come over."

Bo ran her hand through Lauren's hair, "And you're more than welcome to come over. You know you have an open invitation to my house."

Lauren smiled then rested her head on Bo's shoulder and Bo wrapped her arms around her, "I've missed you so much these last two weeks."

Bo kissed her forehead, "I've missed you too, but you're the one who was on a no-Bo moratorium."

Lauren closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being in Bo's arms. The last two months they had gotten closer and their emotional connection was deeper than either of them was willing to admit. It was because of this Lauren was always at Bo's house every other day and she was also spending every other weekend there as well. She was spending so much time at Bo's that one night while she and Piper were out to dinner Piper had joked about her having a secret girlfriend but then she speculated that Lauren had another roommate and was cheating on her. Keeping her relationship with Bo a secret had been a challenge. But they were managing. The semester was coming to close and then it wouldn't be a problem for either of them. "I had to study Bo. Flunking undergrad classes while also being enrolled in medical school seems a little stupid."

Bo chuckled and told her, "Which you are not. Hey speaking of medical school when are you officially in medical school and where are you going to medical school?"

Lauren sat her head up and looked at Bo. They had never talked about her post-graduate plans. In fact they hadn't even discussed anything about their future. Lauren wondered how to answer the question because she knew Bo wasn't going to like the answer, "Why?"

Bo shrugged and said, "Just curious. I um…" Bo got an uncertain look on her face then sighed, "I was invited by a school in Italy to come teach."

"Oh." Lauren said not really knowing how to respond. "When would you start over there?"

Bo tightened her hold on Lauren and Lauren knew the answer was going to upset her, "February and they want me to be there for two semesters. I'd be there for almost a year."

"Oh."

Bo got a sceptical look on her face and asked, "That's all you have to say is oh?"

Lauren was actually having a hard time processing their conversation at the moment and she nodded and said, "Yeah what else do you want me to say Bo? It's what you do. You leave and travel so you can go educate the world about sex." Lauren shook her head. She wasn't okay with the sudden turn of their conversation "I have to go get ice for this party."

She tried to leave Bo's embrace but Bo wouldn't let her. "I know it's what I do Lauren but I haven't said yes. I wanted to talk to you first."

"Why?" Lauren asked.

Bo gave her small smile and answered, "Because you're what's important to me Lauren. I don't want to be away from you if I don't have to."

Lauren smiled and said, "Bo you get to go teach in Italy. This is a big deal for you and I don't think you should pass it up."

"So you want me to go to Italy?" Bo asked her with uncertainty in her voice.

No Lauren didn't want Bo to go to Italy but she didn't want to stand in the way of Bo's work. They would be able to make their relationship work. It was only a year. Lauren's heart began to ache at the thought of being away from Bo for so long and the words she spoke to her sounded cheerful but they were empty with emotion, "Yeah Bo. I want you to go to Italy."

Bo smiled and said, "I guess I'm headed to Italy then."

* * *

><p><strong>For those actively following me on Twitter I know I said this was the last chapter but it turned out longer than expected. So this is the second to last chapter. Have fun. Thank you for all the reviews and for reading this story.<strong>


	7. Everything I Do I Do It For You

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al. and b**orrowed Orange Is The New Black characters also belong to their respective studios and creators.********

* * *

><p><em>Bo's going to Italy. Fucking Italy. For an entire year. <em>Lauren sighed. _Fuck._ She took a drink out of the cup that she was holding then continued to stare down at the street below. She was on the balcony of her and Piper's apartment sulking about Bo's impending departure. The party was in full swing and she was certain that Piper and Alex didn't know three-fourths of the people there. But word had gotten around about the keg and now there seemed to be a hundred people at their apartment. But Lauren didn't care. All she could think about was the fact that Bo was leaving her for a year. Of course she would be busy finishing up her undergraduate degree and finishing her first year of medical school next semester but that wouldn't make Bo's absence any less. "LO!" Lauren heard Piper yell.

Lauren sighed then turned around with a huge fake smile on her face, "Piper you're drunk aren't you?"

Piper held up her index finger and thumb and there was only tiny bit of space between them, "Just a little. Come here I have someone that you should meet."

Lauren sighed and told her, "I don't want to meet anyone." She actually wanted to go to Bo's and tell her not go to Italy, but she figured that doing while she was sort of drunk might be counterproductive to her argument.

"Oh come on Lauren. I've allowed you to lock yourself up for two weeks so you could maintain your academic standing. I've even allowed you to disappear to the library, the hospital, and god only knows where else for the last two months." Piper threw her hands up in exasperation, "You need to get a life Lauren." Then she smiled, "And I'm going to help. Starting with this." Piper took hold of Lauren's hand and dragged her back inside. They went over to where Alex was standing with some redhead and Piper said, "Lauren met Sam. Sam this is Lauren. Sam is in Alex's business ethics class. "

Lauren politely smiled at Sam then shook her hand, "Hi."

The girl, who was equally shy and reluctant, smiled and responded to Lauren's hi with a, "Hey."

Alex beamed Lauren a smile, "See you two will get along fine. Sam is shy and awkward. And Lauren is snarky and a bit of a recluse."

Lauren smiled at Sam again, "No offense but I'm not interested." She then gave Piper a pointed look, "But I might be looking for some new friends soon."

Piper rolled her eyes in frustration, "Oh cut it out Lauren. I was just trying to help you out."

Lauren decided to relent on being upset with Piper, "I know Pipes but I can't."

"Why not Lauren?"

She wasn't in the mood to argue with Piper so Lauren shook her head and left the three of them. She headed into the kitchen to make herself another gin and tonic and while she was making it she heard someone say, "Let me guess, you broke up with the love of your life and your friends dragged you here with the good intentions of helping you get over it but you really want to be at home listening to "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles on repeat."

Lauren turned her head to see a blonde with crystal blue eyes smiling at her. She screwed the cap back on the gin bottle then reached for the tonic water, "I'm more of an 80s kind of girl and Bonnie Tyler would be on repeat."

"Wow that's depressing." The blonde smiled. "Why don't you sneak out of here and go be some place you want to be?"

Lauren chuckled and told the woman, "I live here." Then she smirked, "Thank you for trying to save me though."

The blonde smiled and said, "Well when there's a damsel in distress I like to try my best." The blonde stuck out her hand, "I'm Tamsin by the way."

Lauren went to go shake her hand but as she took Tamsin's hand in hers she saw Bo walk through the front door of her apartment which was unlocked because they got tired of answering the door. Bo stopped just a little ways inside of the door and looked around. Lauren knew she was looking for her. She excused herself then walked over to Bo asking, "What are you doing here?"

Bo held up a bottle of wine and smiled, "I heard there was a party and I thought I would come."

"You're a professor. This is wrong on many levels." Lauren said freaking out a little.

Bo continued to smile and as she pointed out, "Everyone here is mostly drunk or well on their way to being drunk. They won't remember me. Plus you and Piper are my only students here." Bo looked around and grinned, "Nice party and nice place."

Lauren scowled at her then shook her head before taking hold of Bo's hand so they could go into her room. Once they were in there Lauren closed the door and told her, "It was stupid of you to come here."

Bo inhaled deeply then slowly let it out, "I know. But we need to talk."

"No we don't. I'm not sober enough for us to talk and if we do talk I'll turn into this emotional mess because I'm drunk and vulnerable and-and-" Lauren began to cry and she sobbed, "Don't go to Italy."

Bo put the bottle of wine down on Lauren's nightstand then walked over to her and took her in her arms. Lauren was trying to get her crying under control but because she was drunk and overwhelmed by her emotions it wasn't happening. She felt Bo kiss the side of her head before she whispered, "Babe listen to me." Lauren was able to reduce her crying from sobs to quite whimpers, "I'm not going to Italy. At least not for a year. I'm going to probably go there for nine months at the most. But once I'm done there I want you and I to get a place together."

Lauren lifted her head off of Bo's shoulder, "You're not going to Italy?"

Bo smiled at her then wiped the tears from her face, "At least not for year."

Lauren smiled. This was good news. Nine months she could deal with. "Why are you doing this?" Bo got a confused look on her face and Lauren explained, "I know I don't want you to be gone that long Bo but I also don't want you to miss out on an opportunity that might be good for you."

Bo got a small smirk on her face and said, "My biggest opportunity is you Lauren. And being away from you for a year is more than I can handle. The thought of being away from you for that long hurts."

"It hurts me too." Lauren said her voice quiet. They were looking at each other then Lauren got a surprised look on her face, "You want to move in with me?"

Bo chuckled then kissed Lauren and when she broke away from it she said, "Yes I want to move in with you. But first..." Bo kissed Lauren again only this time there was more heat behind it. Lauren placed her hand on the back of Bo's neck as the kiss deepened. As she got lost in the kiss Lauren realised how much she missed losing herself emotionally and physically to Bo. The urgency and need of the kiss told her that Bo felt the same way. It wasn't long before Bo was guiding them back to her bed. As soon as they were on it Bo was on top of her and undoing the buttons on her shirt. This time she was thankful that she had worn a button up because she didn't want to stop kissing Bo. Lauren was undoing the button on Bo's jeans while Bo fumbled with the buttons of her shirt. When she had the button undone she unzipped the pants then unceremoniously put her hand down the front of them. As usual Bo wasn't wearing any underwear which caused Lauren to grin internally. If there was one thing Lauren could depend on from Bo it would be her lack of underwear. Lauren's fingers stroked the wet skin of Bo's outer lips before she sank two of her fingers into her. Bo broke the kiss and cried out. Lauren didn't care if they got caught nor did she care if anyone came into her room. All she cared about was being with Bo. They had changed positions so Bo was lying on the bed and Lauren was lying on her side beside her. Lauren realised that she didn't have enough room to move her hand so she pulled out of Bo who didn't approve of the action. "Well you shouldn't wear such tight pants." Lauren responded to Bo's pout. She gave her a kiss then moved to where she could pull Bo's pants off. Once they were off Lauren slid her hands up Bo's thighs then slowly trailed them to the inside. She watched Bo's face as she entered her again. This time Lauren went slow and as Bo's muscles yielded to her fingers her mouth opened slightly and a breathless moan escaped from her. Lauren's fingers glided in and out of Bo and the pace remained slow even as Bo tried to get her to speed up. Lauren watched in awe the way Bo responded to her. She was always surprised by her reaction and every time they were together Lauren fell for her a little more because this version of Bo was only seen by her. This side of Bo welcomed Lauren's love and returned the love all the same. Lauren continued her movements as she moved to lay beside Bo then she captured her lips for an intense kiss that made them both get lost in the passion for a moment. It was a short lived moment because Bo had interrupted the kiss to let out a quiet groan then Lauren felt her muscles clamp down on her fingers. Bo buried her face in Lauren's neck as she came and her erratic breaths tickled the blonde's sensitive skin. It was minutes later before either moved and Bo chuckled, "You're going to give me a bad reputation if you keep making me come so fast."

Lauren pulled out of Bo then kissed her before saying, "You always come fast when I make love to you. But we've also haven't had sex in two weeks. At least you've cut back on the crying."

Bo brushed her fingertips over Lauren's collarbone and smirked, "Yeah let's not remind me about that and you took me off guard tonight." She lifted her head to kiss Laruen's neck then she murmured, "Now that you've had your fun doctor it's time for mine." Bo finished undoing the buttons on Lauren's shirt and once she had it fully opened she placed a gentle kiss on Lauren's chest before pushing Lauren back onto the bed. Bo made a light trail of kisses that started at the bottom of Lauren's ribcage then she moved down her stomach which had tightened up because of the featherlike contact and she stopped at the top of Lauren's pants. Bo undid the pants then she gave Lauren a quick kiss before sitting up to pull them off along with her panties. She situated herself between Lauren's legs and looked up at her. Lauren could feel herself become even more excited as Bo leaned in closer with her tongue extended. She knew what going to happen but the moment Bo's tongue touched her hips bucked and she moaned. As Bo's mouth explored the delicate folds between her thighs Lauren firmly held onto the back of her head moaning out whenever Bo would do something a little too well with her mouth or when her tongue would hit an overly sensitive spot. Lauren was mid-moan when she felt Bo slip two of fingers into her which turned her moan into a cry. Bo moved up and pressed her lips on Lauren's and Lauren buried her hand in her hair as she got swept up in the fervour of the kiss. Bo's was fucking her without abandon and Lauren surrendered herself to the passion that was between them. She felt her orgasm come over her and Lauren took hold of Bo's wrist wanting her fingers to remain deep inside of her as she came. Her orgasm was intense and she was quiet as she went through it. She was coming down from it when Bo whispered, "Babe?"

Lauren groaned and mumbled, "Don't call me that." She let out a soft moan then wondered, "Why do you always feel like talking right after I come?"

Bo let out a soft laugh then kissed her before saying, "Because I like to talk about things. I especially like to talk about how you feel after I've given you a mind blowing orgasm. But this time it's not about that. I um..." Lauren opened one of her eyes a little so she look at Bo and Bo smiled, "Can I have my hand back now?"

Lauren forgot she had a death grip on Bo's hand and she quickly let it go. Bo removed her hand from inside of her and Lauren chuckled, "Sorry."

Bo gave her a quick kiss then grinned, "Don't be sorry. I love it when you take control. It's sexy."

Lauren smiled then took a deep breath before asking, "Do you want to spend the night Bo?"

Bo smirked before leaning forward to give Lauren another kiss and this time Lauren kissed back. It was a lazy kiss but it was also tantalising one. Bo pulled back and whispered, "I thought you would never ask."

Lauren knew it was a risk having Bo sleep over but she would deal with the risks later. Spending a night away from Bo after what they had decided wasn't something she wanted to do and now that they were reunited properly she really didn't want to be away from Bo. They removed the rest of their clothes then got under the blanket. Bo cuddled up to Lauren and she rubbed her nose against her neck and muttered, "I love you babe."

Lauren wrapped her other arm around Bo's middle, "Don't call me that and I love you too Bo."

* * *

><p>"Lauren!"<p>

Lauren groaned and buried herself further into the body that she was becoming very familiar with. Bo and Lauren had fallen asleep for an hour last night then Lauren had to go to the bathroom. And what had started out as a quick trip to the bathroom turned into a two hour ordeal of her getting people out of her apartment because Piper and Alex had disappeared. Once she had locked up the apartment she went back to bed but while she was cuddling up to Bo, Bo took that as an indication of her wanting sex and needless to say they ended up having sex and making love for the rest of the night.

"Lauren!" Piper yelled again.

Bo groaned and remarked, "This is another reason why I don't bother with undergrads. Roommates. Why the hell is she yelling?"

Lauren chuckled and remarked, "Piper yells and I don't know why. She's Piper."

They were lying there wrapped up in each other when Piper burst into Lauren's room, "Hey Lo-Hey you-" Lauren saw Piper's eyes widen and she yelled, "Oh my god."

And before Lauren could diffuse the situation she heard an all too familiar voice say, "Piper dear is everything alright? Is Lauren okay?"

Lauren had just covered up herself and Bo when her mother walked into her room. She covered her face in mortification and mumbled, "Oh can this day get any better?"

"Karen is Lauren alright?" Her father said as he walked into the room.

"I guess so." Bo chuckled and Lauren swatted her on the shoulder then scowled at her.

Her mom smiled politely at her and asked, "Lauren dear who is this?"

Piper, who had been gawking at her and Bo, blurted out, "Her professor."

"Your professor?" Her father asked the astonishment very obvious in his voice

Lauren wanted the earth to swallow her whole but she felt Bo rub her back and she took a deep breath then said, "We need to get dressed. And once we are I will come out and we can talk about everything. " She glared at Piper, "Starting with Piper's blatant disregard of ignoring proper roommate etiquette and leaving me with cleaning up the party.

"I thought you would want to know that your parents were here." Piper said with a smug look on her face. "Also I drank too much so I was praying to the porcelain god."

Lauren rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Out. Now." The three of them left the room then she lay down and buried her face in Bo's neck. "I can't believe that just happened."

Bo kissed the side of her head and said, "So...your parents huh?"

Lauren lifted her head and looked at Bo with stunned look on her face, "Oh my god. You just met my parents." She dropped her head on Bo's shoulder, "Oh my god."

Bo chuckled and ran her hand up and down Lauren's back, "Babe it could be a lot worse."

"Don't call me that. And how?"

Bo chuckled and replied, "We could have been fucking."

Lauren bit Bo's shoulder then said, "I don't like you right now."

Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren then gave her a quick squeeze, "I can change your mind if you would like. But then your parents would hear you scream my name and that would be so uncomfortable."

Lauren got up and scowled, "You're not funny Bo." She sighed and headed over to her closet, "Come on let's go get this nightmare over with."

They got dressed then headed into the living room. Piper and Alex were sitting on the couch with Lauren's parents and Alex laughed, "Go ahead Snarky. I have to say you could have done worse."

Lauren ran her hands through her hair out of frustration. Of course Alex was there to witness what she could only call the most embarrassing situation of her life. She and Bo sat down on the love seat that was next to the couch and Bo automatically took Lauren's hand. Lauren's mom cleared her throat then asked, sounding very appalled by the situation, "How long have you been sleeping with your professor?"

Lauren sighed and said, "Mom you make it seem like some big scandal when really it's far from the truth."

"Oh is it?" Her father questioned, "Then what do you call a student sleeping with a professor Lauren? An added perk to your education?"

Lauren scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Really dad?"

"Is she taking advantage of you Lauren?" Her mother asked with genuine concern in her voice.

Lauren sighed and answered, "Yes mother and on a nightly basis. With enthusiasm." Her mom gawked at her and her father said her name in a stern voice. Bo gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and Lauren sighed before giving her parents a serious answer, "No mom she isn't. Bo and I just sort of happened."

"What do you mean it just happened? Sleeping with your professor isn't an accident Lauren." Lauren's dad ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "And is this something that just started or has it been going on for awhile?"

Lauren smiled at Bo then told him, "Since the beginning of the semester. And it's an accident because it's not like we intended for this to happen dad. It just did."

Bo returned the smiled and said, "It was love at first sight." She looked at Lauren's parents and took a deep breath before declaring, "I love Lauren." They were looking at Bo with a wary look as she continued, "I make sure our relationship is going at a pace that is comfortable for her and I have never once forced anything on her. Every decision has been her own and I've respected them all. This entire situation has been new for me and I would have fought it but Lauren's special and I would be an idiot to let her go. And I am no idiot."

Both of her parents sat there looking at them then they looked at each other before Lauren's mom said, "Lauren is an intelligent young woman and we've trusted her to make her own decisions. And if she has determined that this relationship is worth risking her academic career as well as her future career as a medical professional then so be it."

Lauren let out a frustrated groan, "How does my relationship with Bo risk my future as a doctor?"

Her dad pointed at them and remarked, "This is highly unethical and your ethics as a doctor could come into question when you look for a job. And if it is found out that you were dating your professor while you were student it could cost you Lauren."

"And if that is the case dad then I will deal with it. But my relationship with Bo has no merit on my ethics and soon it won't even matter because I'll be out of her class. "Lauren told her dad getting fed up with the conversation. She sighed and asked, "What are you two even doing here?"

Her mom smiled and said, "We came to take you girls out to lunch now that mid-terms are over, but instead we find you in the arms of your professor."

Lauren let out an irritated, "She's not going to be my professor in a couple more months and then she'll just be my girlfriend."

"That still doesn't make this any less shocking or make your mother and I worry any less Lauren." Her father argued.

"I know dad but I think if you got to know her and see her with me then you'll see she has no bad intentions." Lauren told him hoping that her parents would give Bo a chance.

Her dad looked at her mom and her mom shrugged before saying, "Tim we have to trust her and we can't be certain of her judgement if we don't get to know Bo."

Lauren's dad had his mouth set in a firm line then he shook his head and remarked, "I've got two logical women in my life. Okay fine. She can come to lunch with us."

Lauren grinned then looked at Bo, "Do you want to come with us to lunch? That way we can try this you meeting my parents all over again."

Bo chuckled but she declined the offer, "I would love to babe but I don't want to ruin what's supposed to be a celebratory lunch."

Lauren rolled her eyes in exasperation, "You're not going to ruin anything and once my parents see how great you are then you'll have nothing to worry about."

She gave Bo a hopeful look Bo shook her head and remarked, "I'm starting to rethink that me being an idiot thing." She looked at Lauren's dad, "Thank you for the invitation and I would like to come to lunch."

Lauren excitedly squeezed Bo's hand and said, "Great. Um….we should go get ready."

Bo chuckled and said, "Well I need to go home and shower. So how about I go do that then when you guys have decided on a restaurant text me and I'll meet you there."

Lauren bit the inside of her cheek. She really didn't want to be away from Bo but she knew in this instance there was nothing she could do. She sighed and said, "Okay."

Bo got up then held out her hand, "Walk me out?"

Lauren grinned and took Bo's hand, "Of course I will." She looked at her parents, "I'll be back in a few minutes. Ask Piper about her girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Lauren's mother questioned as she turned to the blonde sitting on the couch. "But you were with Larry. When did you start liking women?"

Lauren was finally getting her payback on Alex and Alex scowled at her as her mother continued to grill her. Her mother had a way of being overbearing, but it was in such a caring way that you couldn't be annoyed at it. Bo and Lauren walked out the apartment and as they were walking down the corridor Lauren said, "I'm sorry about this morning."

Bo took her hand and pointed out, "It's afternoon Lauren." She brought their joined hands up then kissed the back of Lauren's hand before saying, "And don't worry about it babe. Your parents are just worried about you and I completely understand."

Lauren laughed then told her, "I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about them walking into my room while we were lying in bed completely naked."

Bo laughed then she wrapped her arm around Lauren's waist and pulled her closer to her, "Oh that wasn't so bad. Your roommate was probably the most nerve wrecking thing about that meeting."

Lauren looked at Bo then kissed her, "You're too good to me sometimes."

Bo chuckled then smiled at her, "That's because you give me great sex."

"I'm sure that's all there is to it." Lauren said resting her head on Bo's shoulder."Are you ready for the Spanish Inquisition that is known as my mother?"

They walked down the stairs to the main level of Lauren's apartment building and as she was opening the door for Lauren Bo remarked, "I'm certain she won't ask anything I can't handle. I'm sex educator. I've been asked a lot worse."

Lauren and Bo walked down the sidewalk and Lauren grimaced a little as she countered, "Yes I know but she can overstep her boundaries and be mildly inappropriate."

Bo laughed then told her, "If I can retell the story of me losing my virginity numerous times then I think I'm well prepared for inappropriate, boundary breaking questions your mother may have. Don't worry too much. You'll wrinkle that pretty face of yours."

Lauren pretended to pout "You mean to say you won't love me if I get wrinkles?"

Bo slung her arm over Lauren's shoulders and pulled her close to her then kissed her forehead, "I will love every wrinkle you get. But by looking at your mother you won't get very many."

Lauren looked at Bo and grinned, "Very smooth Professor Dennis." She then bit the back of Bo's hand before saying, "Don't ever compare me to my mother ever again."

Bo chuckled then whispered in her ear, "Your mother is very hot."

"Oh my god Bo!" Lauren shouted pulling away from her.

Bo only laughed at her reaction even as she tried to pull Lauren back to her. They eventually got to Bo's car and Bo took Lauren's face in her hands then gave her a deep kiss that caused Lauren's heart to flutter. And when she broke away she whispered, "I love you so much."

Lauren looked in Bo's eyes and the look in them brought tears to her eyes, "I love you too Bo."

They kissed one more time then Bo got in her car and left. Lauren stood there for a moment as she tried to get her emotions back under control. She wasn't certain why Bo had made such a strong declaration but she wasn't going to stop her from expressing it. Lauren headed back up to the apartment and when she walked in her mom and dad were still questioning Piper and Alex. She thought she was going to get away with escaping to the bathroom but her mother said, "Lauren how come you didn't tell Piper about your relationship?"

Lauren turned around and looked at her parents then told her mom, "Because of the reaction we got when you guys walked into my room. Also because we were worried about one another so we've stayed quite about it."

Piper looked hurt as she scoffed, "I wouldn't have told anyone Lauren."

"Don't look like I betrayed you Piper. It seemed like the logical thing to do considering the situation." Lauren sighed then said, "You know I would never keep anything like this from you. You're like the annoying sister I never wanted."

Lauren's father smiled and wondered, "Lauren..." She looked at her dad, "Do you love her?"

Lauren thought about the question then she thought about Bo. She got a wide smile on her face as she told him, "Yeah dad. I love her."

He grinned, "Good. Now go get ready so we take you guys out to lunch."

Lauren headed to the bathroom to take a shower. She took a half hour to get ready then once she was done she and her parents along with Alex and Piper left for the restaurant that they would be having lunch at. They arrived at the restaurant and Lauren spotted Bo standing out front waiting for them. As soon as the car stopped Lauren jumped out of it and she went over to Bo. Bo gave her a brief kiss then asked in a low voice, "I'm guessing you missed me?" Lauren just smirked at her, "We were only apart for little over an hour."

Lauren rolled her eyes and told her, "But after last night and considering we haven't seen each other in two weeks can you blame me?"

Bo smirked then told her, "I guess not."

They went into the restaurant then once they were seated and everyone had ordered their meals Lauren's dad asked, "So Bo tell us a bit about you. What do you teach?"

Bo took a sip of water and Lauren had taken her hand under the table as Bo answered the question, "Human sexuality and introductory psychology."

Lauren's mom looked at her with a confused look, "You took psychology when you were in high..." Then her mom realised that wasn't the class that Lauren was taking, "Oh."

Bo chuckled and remarked, "Lauren is a very good student. Very studious." Lauren pinched Bo's thigh because she heard the hidden meaning behind her words.

Lauren's mom smiled and said, "Lauren has always been into her studies. We knew when she was very young that she was going to be highly intelligent." Her mother reached across the table and took hold of her hand, "And we've done our best to make sure Lauren's education was the best."

"And you have done an excellent job at that." Bo commented as she smiled at Lauren. Then she grinned and added, "A little too well actually. She didn't see me for two weeks because she wanted to focus on studying for her midterms."

Lauren's mom laughed and told Bo, "That's actually all Lauren. She has a very strict work schedule. Hopefully you can get her to live a little."

Bo smiled then said, "I will try my very best to make sure that she enjoys other things in life."

The rest of lunch was very amicable and Lauren's parents and Bo were getting along quite well. Her dad and Bo were politely arguing about who would pay for lunch when Lauren commented, "How about you two split it?"

Bo looked at her dad and he smiled then chuckled, "Okay,"

The bill was taken up by the waitress who said she would return in a moment. Lauren's mom leaned over to whisper to Lauren, "I do like her dear. She is better than the last one."

Lauren chuckled and said, "Yes she most certainly is."

"Does she know you're going to Boston for medical school?" Lauren bit her lip and her mother said, "Lauren you need to tell her before this becomes too serious. You'll both end up hurt."

"What are you two talking about?" Lauren's dad said when he noticed the two of them whispering to each other.

Her mom smiled at her him, "Medical school."

Her dad got a proud smile on his face, "That's right after next semester you'll be headed to Boston."

"Boston?" Bo repeated as she looked at Lauren. "I didn't know that."

Lauren got an uneasy look on her face, "We were going to talk about it when we talked more about you leaving for nine months."

Bo nodded but Lauren's mom asked, "Why would you be leaving for nine months?"

Lauren answered for Bo, "She's going to be teaching in Italy."

"And you're okay with this?" Her dad asked.

Lauren nodded and smiled, "Yeah I am. Plus I'll be so busy finishing up undergrad and my first year of medical school that I'm certain the time will fly by fast."

Bo grinned and added, "And once my time in Italy is done we will be finding a place together in Boston."

Lauren turned to look at Bo, "You'll move to Boston?'

Bo chuckled and said, "Yeah."

"What about your house? Teaching? Bo once I'm done with medical school I'll have my internship and then my residency. I could be moving around for the next eight years."

"And I will be with you every step of the way. I'll sell my house and I can teach online. Or I'm certain I can find teaching jobs nearby. Plus I still have my studies I'm conducting. So I'll be okay Lauren." She leaned over and gave her a brief kiss then smiled, "Plus someone needs to take care of you because we all know you'll wear yourself thin."

Lauren leaned over and kissed Bo. She wanted to let her know how much she appreciated what Bo was doing for her and that someday she would return the favour. She moved back and said, "Thank you."

Bo smiled and told her, "Don't thank me." She placed her hand on Lauren's cheek then said, "I love you Lauren. I'll cash in on all the moving around for you one day. Until then...I'm going to enjoy it."

Lauren noticed her mom was smiling at her and she asked, "What mom?"

Her mom shook her head then said, "Nothing Lauren. Nothing."

Lauren eyed her mom suspiciously but then she laid her head on Bo's shoulder. They had figured out next year and now all they had to do was enjoy the rest of the time that they had together this semester then next year would be an interesting year for them.

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Later...<em>

There were two weeks left in the semester and Lauren was stressing about finals. Okay she wasn't currently stressing about finals. In fact she was lying face down on Bo's bed receiving the best massage in her life. Bo rubbed a spot on her lower back and Lauren moaned which caused Bo to chuckle, "Good?"

A lazy smile crossed Lauren's face as she told her, "More than good. Are you sure your mom wants to join my family at the lodge?"

Bo's hand glided over her ass then said, "Yes I'm sure. She loved meeting you and I'm sure she'll enjoy meeting your family."

Lauren bit her bottom lip as Bo's hand slid up her inner thigh then she remarked, "I'm sure she will because she's a very nice woman but she's only doing it because you decided to come spend the holidays with my family." She turned to look back at Bo, "No one wants to spend the holidays alone."

"She can go to Ireland and spend the holidays with my family there." Bo argued then she smiled, "But she wants to meet your family. Our parents will get along great."

Lauren sighed in concession then rolled onto her back and she noticed the appreciative smile on Bo's face, "I know they will. I just don't want it to be a terrible time for everyone."

Bo lay on top of her then kissed her before saying, "New topic. You and Piper will be moving in before or after the semester ends?"

Bo had her naked thigh pressed between Lauren's legs and she started to move against it as she said, "After. And it's me, her, and Alex. Are you sure you want us to move in? This place is really nice and Piper and Alex can get a bit rowdy."

Bo held onto her waist then moved her thigh saying, "I know how Piper and Alex are Lauren and I'm certain I want you three to move in. We've got enough room for all of us and that way when I leave in February you won't be alone."

Lauren was slowly losing focus on their conversation and she was now focused on getting Bo to be quiet so they could have sex. She sat up and kissed Bo's neck murmuring, "Thank you for doing this Bo." She trailed her hand down Bo's stomach, "But you've been touching me for the last hour and I can't focus on the conversation because all I can think about is you fucking me. So Bo..." She took hold of Bo's hand and placed it between her legs, "Fuck me."

Bo smirked and said, "Fine but we will talk about this later. You're lucky I find you irresistible." She kissed her then as she pulled back she entered Lauren asking, "Is this what you want?" Lauren nodded and Bo gently bit her bottom lip. "How do you want it?"

Lauren moaned then murmured, "Fast. Fuck me hard and fast."

Bo complied and she gave Lauren exactly what she wanted. Their relationship was exactly where they wanted it to be and even though Bo was leaving for nine months they would still be fine. They had made plans for her to visit Bo while she was Italy and she and Bo would talk through video calls so they would survive it. And when fall semester came around they would be together and living in Boston. After she had come Lauren and Bo were cuddling and Bo kissed her shoulder then said, "I love you Lauren."

Lauren smiled and returned the sentiment, "I love you too Bo." They were quiet for a moment then she said, "Do you want a massage?"

Bo chuckled then pulled Lauren on top of her, "Oh I want more from you than just a massage."

The met for a tender kiss that quickly accelerated. Both were excited for the coming year knowing that as long as they loved each other and were honest with each other then they would be able to survive the following year and the obstacles that came their way.

* * *

><p><strong>See that wasn't so bad. And it gets better. So there will be four one shots and a sequel for this story. The one-shots will cover the nine months Bo and Lauren are apart. If you have a scenario that you would like to see written as part of the 9-Months one shot series PM me or get at me on WritingSux. Thank you for the reviews and for reading this story. It has been great torturing you guys with it.<strong>


End file.
